Love Is Eternal COMPLETE
by SlyGriff
Summary: Hermione has been hiding a secret. Now a threat arises that forces her to leave England to protect that secret. Severus is sent with her and now they have to work together to save more innocent lives. R/R
1. Chapter 1 A Warning and a Trip

**Love Is Eternal**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter nor Twilight. They belong to the ever talented J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. This is for fun only not prophet.

**Summary: **Hermione has been hiding a secret. Now a threat arises that forces her to leave England to protect that secret. Severus is sent with her and now they have to work together to save more innocent lives. Will Hermione loose those she loves most or will she loose her sanity? R/R

**Chapter 1- A Warning and a Trip**

Hermione followed Minerva down the corridor toward the Headmaster's office. She was still wondering why the Headmaster wanted to see her in the middle of the night. It was only three weeks into her seventh year, the war with Voldemort was over, so what could he possibly want?

"Professor, do you know why the Headmaster wants to see me?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know Hermione. All he said was for me to get you and bring you to his office immediately." Minerva answered as they reached Albus' office.

Hermione followed her professor into the room. Albus was seated behind his desk talking heatedly with Severus. That's when Hermione spotted him. Before Minerva or anyone else could say a word, Hermione was standing nearly toe-to-toe with the stranger.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hermione hissed.

The man laughed. "Hello to you too Hermione."

"I mean it Marcus, why are you here? I thought we handled all this crap two years ago?" She demanded.

Marcus stop up and towered over Hermione, but she didn't back down. "You try my patience human."

Hermione scoffed. "You don't scare me Marcus. You didn't when I met you two years ago and you sure as hell don't scare me now."

"Perhaps we can discuss the reason for you visit before Miss Granger begins insulting you again." Severus said, glaring at Hermione.

Hermione turned and moved to sit in one of the arm chairs while Marcus remained standing. She refused to look at the Italian vampire as he waited for Albus, Minerva, and Severus to take their seats as well.

"I came on behalf of the Volturi. Our leader, Aro, has had a vision. The Wizard Voldemort left behind an heir. The boy was kept hidden, even from the Death Eaters. Normally we would not care about this, but the Wizard was born half human half vampire. When Harry Potter killed Voldemort, his heir came out of hiding. What has caused our involvement is the fact that he has created an army. His name is Antony. For the last five years he and his army have remained quiet. A month ago he attacked and killed the Denali coven in Alaska." Marcus explained.

"Oh god! Not Tanya!" Hermione gasped.

"I'm afraid so Hermione." Marcus nodded solemnly.

"What does any of this have to do with Miss Granger?" Albus questioned.

Marcus' gaze locked with Hermione's. In that instant she understood why the Volturi sent him to Hogwarts. To Her. She sighed and nodded slowly. "This concerns Hermione because of the next coven Antony is targeting. As of now, they are unaware of the danger."

"How can she help? She's a child, not to mention has never fought a vampire." Severus stated.

Hermione gritted her teeth while Marcus smirked. "Seems you have been keeping secrets Hermione."

"Shut up Marcus. You know why I kept them a secret." She growled.

"I do, but that secret is about to be exposed. The question now is, do you tell them or do I?" Marcus challenged.

"God damned you Marcus." She spat.

Marcus chuckled. "I damned myself a long time ago my dear. Which will it be? You or me?"

* * *

Hermione sighed as she moved from her closet to her bed where her open trunk sat. Ginny, Harry and Ron sat on the bed watching her as she packed, still not comprehending why she was suddenly leaving.

"Why won't you tell us why you're leaving?" Ron asked, almost whining.

"I can't Ron, not yet anyway. Once I finish this…mission, I'll explain everything. I promise." Hermione said.

"I still can't believe you have to go with Snape. Wasn't there anyone else?" Harry replied.

"No. Remus and Sirius are god knows where, Kingsley and Tonks are on their honeymoon and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are on their second honeymoon. Plus everyone else has lives and careers to lead here. Snape actually volunteered to come with me." Hermione responded as she closed her trunk and shrunk it.

Ginny pouted slightly. "I still don't like the idea of you going without us."

Hermione smiled. "Guys, I know where I'm going. Trust me, I'll be safe."

"What about your N.E.W.T's?" Ron inquired.

"I already took them. The Headmaster will send me my results when they come in." Hermione answered. "Well I better go; Professor Snape is meeting me at the front gates."

"We'll walk you down." Harry insisted.

The four friends left the Head Girl suit and made their way downstairs. Hermione's cover story was that she had been offered the opportunity to graduate early and she took it; which was partially true. As for Severus, he decided to leave for a sabbatical. According to Marcus, the Volturi were unsure when Antony would make his move.

"Are you all packed Hermione?" Albus asked as the four reached the gates.

"Yes sir." Hermione nodded.

"You and Severus are on the 7:15 flight. I also arranged a rental car for you when you arrive in Seattle." Albus added, handing her the ticket.

"Let's go Miss Granger. No doubt you will want to stop by your home." Severus stated with a roll of his eyes.

Hermione turned and hugged her friends, promising to send word once she got settled. She moved to stand beside Severus. He reluctantly took her hand and they apparated to her house.

* * *

During her sixth year her parents had been attacked and killed by Death Eaters. Since she was of legal age, thanks to the time-turner, she inherited her parent's house and possessions. She sold her father's sports car but kept her mother's mini cooper. Once they reached the house, she left Severus downstairs and went upstairs to repack.

She enlarged her trunk and put it away. Hermione pulled out her dad's old Marine C-bag and began repacking. Anything else she would need she would get once they got to where they were going. Ten minutes later she returned to the living room and found Severus looking at the pictures on the fireplace mantle.

"I'm ready sir." She said.

"Who is this?" He questioned pointing at a picture right up front.

"That's who we're going to see Professor. They don't know we're coming, because I don't want them to know." She answered.

"What do you mean Miss Granger?" He inquired facing her.

Hermione smiled secretively. "You'll see."

* * *

Thirteen hours later Hermione stood at the desk of the rental car booth. They had made excellent time. "Here you go ma'am. How long will you have the car?"

"Two days." Hermione smiled as she signed for the car. "Do I have to bring it back here or can I return it to the dealer in Forks?"

"That will be fine, just show them this paperwork and they'll take care of you." The agent nodded handing her the keys.

Hermione said thanks and walked to Severus. The two then headed for the black SUV. Since Hermione had an American driver's license and she knew where they were going, she would be driving.

As they pulled out of the rental car lot, Severus took in the scenery. It was early morning but the sky was overcast. All around them were green trees and mountains. He had to admit, it was picturesque.

"How did you meet a coven of vampires?" He inquired.

"Well, it was two and a half years ago. After I finished my fifth year me and my parents came here to visit my dad's brother, my Uncle Charlie and my cousin Bella. Uncle Charlie and Bella knew I was a witch so I didn't have to hide it from them. I met Bella's boyfriend Edward first. It was Edward who insisted I meet the rest of his family. They told me their story and I told them mine. Of course they met my parents, who adored them all. I've stayed in touch." She explained with a shrug.

"What did you mean when you told that guard you thought you and the Volturi had settled this?"

Hermione gripped the steering wheel tighter. "I became…involved with one of the Cullens. The Volturi weren't too thrilled. At first they thought I was a mere human like Bella. When they learned I was a witch, they decided to test me. I'm sure you know of their different gifts."

"I've heard of them yes."

"Well, they don't work on me, just like they don't work on Bella. Let's just say it led to a fight between me and Jane. I won."

Severus was shocked. The Volturi were supposed to be oldest and strongest vampire covens in existence. Here, his former student had not only faced them, but defeated one in a fight. He decided then and there he now respected her a lot more than he did five minutes ago.

* * *

The rest of the drive was done in silence, only a local rock station playing on the radio. Forks looked the same as it did the last time Hermione had seen it; which was a month and a half ago. She easily found the winding drive that led to the Cullen's home. It was only then she let down her mental block that kept Alice from knowing she was coming.

"Professor, get ready to meet the whirlwind that is Alice Cullen." Hermione warned as they got out of the car.

"What?" Severus asked. He found out a second later.

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione turned and smiled just as she was gathered into a fierce hug and spun around. Hermione's laughter was joined with Alice's as Alice put her back on the ground. Severus watched as five more people exited the house and joined them. Another young woman squealed and hugged Hermione as well.

"Oh my god! It's so good to see you. Why didn't you tell us you were coming, we would have picked you up?" Bella asked.

"I'll explain everything once we get inside Bella. Where is Carlisle?" Hermione replied.

"He's on his way home from the hospital. How you doing squirt?" Emmett grinned as he hugged her too.

"Hey Emmett. I'm doing fine." She smiled. "Guys, meet Professor Severus Snape. Professor, meet my cousin Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. You'll meet Carlisle when he gets home."

"Or he could meet him now." Rosalie said pointing down the drive wearing a dazzling smile.

Hermione turned and saw Carlisle's black Mercedes pulling up. The second he got out of the car, Hermione ran for him. He dropped his bag as she leapt into his open arms. He held her close as he spun her around. Then, just as he stopped, he kissed her passionately.

'_Well, I guess I know which one she was involved with.'_ Severus thought.

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2 Explainations and Reunions

**Love Is Eternal**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter nor Twilight. They belong to the ever talented J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. This is for fun only not prophet.

**Summary: **Hermione has been hiding a secret. Now a threat arises that forces her to leave England to protect that secret. Severus is sent with her and now they have to work together to save more innocent lives. Will Hermione loose those she loves most or will she loose her sanity? R/R

**Chapter 2- Explanations and Reunions**

Carlisle couldn't believe this. "Why the hell didn't they come see us themselves? Do they have any idea that by coming to Hermione they've put her in danger as well?"

Hermione stood up and walked to Carlisle, placing her hand on his cheek. "Carlisle, they knew you would have told me anyway. From what Marcus said, it sounded like Antony would have found out about me anyway. If so, he would send vampires to either kill me or capture me to get to you guys."

"Personally I'm glad Hermione's the one who told us. After the shit they gave us about you two, I'd be tempted to rip Marcus to pieces." Emmett spoke up.

Severus took a breath then spoke. "Dr. Cullen, I will admit I was confused when this Marcus asked for Miss Granger. Even now I'm not sure how much help she or I will be against an army of vampires. However, I volunteered to come help, so I'll do what I can."

Carlisle smiled softly. "I appreciate that Severus. As for what help Hermione could be…let's just say she's got an unusual ability to fight vampires."

Edward smiled as he read Severus' thoughts. "Don't worry Professor, you'll understand."

"What the hell!" Severus exclaimed.

Hermione giggled. "You see, Edward can read minds. Well, except for me and Bella. Alice can see the future and Jasper can sort of control emotions. You'll get used to them sir."

* * *

Carlisle watched as Hermione unpacked. She still had a large wardrobe in his closet from her last visit. He studied her. Her caramel locks pulled into a French braid. She wore a cream sweater with a pair of denim jeans. Of course she wore his favorite shoes; a pair of knee length two inch heeled Prada boots he bought for her in Milan.

"You're staring Carlisle." She said as she hung up a purple dress.

"I'm sorry. Even after two and a half years I still find it hard to believe you still want to be with me." He replied as he stood up and walked to her.

Hermione turned and stared into his golden eyes. "Funny, I think the same thing. I mean, you're much more sophisticated than me, not to mention you could have any woman you wanted. So why me?"

Carlisle smiled softly. "Hermione, human or not you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You're smart funny, have a hell of a temper," Hermione giggled and shrugged. "But mainly it's your love and compassion for life that attracted me. You care about all living things, just like I do."

"What about Esme? I know you loved her, as did the others. I hate feeling like they think I'm trying to take her place." She sighed.

"Oh Hermione." He whispered as he pulled her into his arms. "They know, as well as I, that you are not trying to take Esme's place. We all loved Esme, but we all love you too. You are different than her. Yes she had a zest for life, but she detested fighting.

"Yes I detest violence, but I also know it is necessary at times. Like me, you fight when you have to, but unlike me or Esme, you enjoy the fight. When I see you in battle, you simply glow. I find it fascinating. You have this unnatural skill that I have never seen, in humans or vampires; that also attracts me. In our case the phrase "opposites attract" does apply." He smiled.

"Oh Carlisle, you're too good to me." She breathed. Carlisle leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

Severus stood on the back porch smoking his pipe. He still didn't know what to make of the Cullens. For vampires, he found them quite civilized. He was surprised to find they fed only on animals; he had never heard of such a thing.

"Don't try to analyze us; it will only give you a headache Professor." Edward chuckled.

Severus turned to face the youngest Cullen. "That's very annoying Mr. Cullen."

Edward laughed. "So I've been told. Unfortunately I can't just turn it off. Normally I tune the thoughts out, but every once and a while someone thinks something funny and I respond."

"Why can't you read Miss Granger or Miss Swan?" Severus asked.

"I don't know. Carlisle believes there's something in their very DNA that naturally blocks them from me, yet Alice can still see their futures. Hermione though has found a way to block Alice if she wants." Edward answered.

"Like when we came here." Severus nodded in understanding.

"That's right." Edward said. A few minutes passed before Edward spoke again. "Hermione talked a lot about you."

This intrigued Severus. "She did?"

"Yes. She said, though you were the toughest teacher at Hogwarts, you were also the most challenging. She enjoyed your classes the most, well next to Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I'm honestly surprised. May I be brutally honest?"

"Of course."

"Miss Granger is or was my most annoying student, but at the same time my best. I never gave her much thought outside my classroom. Then Marcus showed up and I found myself volunteering to come here with her. When she told me how she met you and that she was involved with one of you, I was shocked. I was even more shocked when she told me she fought AND beat Jane. I had never heard of such a thing before. Now however, I respect her and am seeing her in a different light."

Edward just chuckled. "Believe me, you're not the only one who felt that way about Hermione. When we first met her almost three years ago, it was kind of a bad time for us. We had lost Carlisle's first wife, Esme about three years prior. A group of nomad vampires came through Forks while we were playing baseball.

"James, the leader, targeted Bella. We had split up. Alice and Jasper took Bella south while the rest of us tried to confuse James. Victoria, his mate, caught up with Esme and killed her. I in turn killed James and Victoria. When Hermione came into the picture, Rosalie hated her. The rest of us got along just fine with her. Rosalie saw Hermione as a threat to the family."

"What changed her mind?" Severus asked.

"Hermione got tired of Rosalie's crap and did something about it. Let's just say, Rose accepted her as an equal." Edward answered with a grin.

* * *

Antony looked over the various maps spread out over the table. Though he knew WHO his next target was, he couldn't find WHERE they were. This of course made him even more angry than he already was.

"DAMNIT!" Antony roared, shoving all the maps off the table in the process. "Where the hell could they be hiding! There are only so many places they could be!"

"Is there a problem Master?"

"Yes, my targets have yet to be found Caiden." Antony hissed.

"I thought you were going after the Cullen coven?" Caiden questioned.

"I am, but I have been unable to locate them. The Denali coven refused to speak of them." Antony stated.

"What can I do?" Caiden inquired.

Antony was pacing now. Suddenly he stopped. "yes. Yes there is something you can do for me. One of the Denali was involved with a nomad named Laraunt. Take a dozen of our best trackers and find him. According to her journal, he crossed paths with the Cullens. He may know where they are."

Caiden nodded. "It will be done."

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3 Enter the Pack

**Love Is Eternal**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter nor Twilight. They belong to the ever talented J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. This is for fun only not prophet.

**Summary: **Hermione has been hiding a secret. Now a threat arises that forces her to leave England to protect that secret. Severus is sent with her and now they have to work together to save more innocent lives. Will Hermione loose those she loves most or will she loose her sanity? R/R

**Chapter 3- Enter the Pack**

Hermione stood in front of the dressing room with Alice and Rosalie as they studied Bella. "Hmm, I don't know. What do you guys think?"

"She's right, there's something off." Rosalie agreed.

"I got it! The color." Alice said.

Bella studied her reflection. "What's wrong with the color? Edward said he likes me in blue."

"Yes but not that blue." Alice replied.

Hermione and Rosalie headed back for the racks. Tonight Edward and Bella were going to Seattle to celebrate their six years anniversary. He was taking her to dinner and dancing, he had even booked a room at the Hyatt for the night.

"You know he's proposing tonight." Rosalie whispered.

"Who the hell do you think helped him pick out the ring?" Hermione giggled.

Hermione and Severus had been in Fork for two months. A week after arriving she received her N.E.W.T's. A perfect score; no surprise there. Since then Severus had begun to loosen up. He was now on a first name basis with everyone, including Hermione and her Uncle Charlie.

"Found it!" Rosalie exclaimed.

Hermione rushed to her side. "Oh yes. That is definitely the dress."

While Bella tried on the new dress, the others waited. "How are things going with you and Carlisle?" Alice asked.

"Things are going just fine. In fact, he and I are taking off for a week and I can't wait." Hermione answered.

"Are you sure that's safe? I mean don't get me wrong, you two deserve some time alone. I just meant with Antony on the loose and all." Rosalie stated.

"Carlisle is already ahead of you. I don't see anything happening, involving Antony anyway, for the next two weeks." Alice replied.

"That's why he said to be ready on Friday." Hermione said nodding.

"Hmm-hmm." Bella coughed.

The three ladies turned and broke into huge smiles. "Perfect!" They stated.

* * *

"Carlisle, perhaps we should notify Jacob and the Pack." Emmett suggested.

Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, Severus and Charlie were down in the rec room playing pool while the ladies were in Olympia. Carlisle looked up at his son. "That may not be such a bad idea. If this army is as bad as the Volturi believe, we could use the additional help."

"I'll call Jacob. When do you want to meet and where?" Edward questioned as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Let's make it my place. You know neutral territory and all." Charlie spoke up.

Edward nodded and left the room. After the incident with James and Victoria, plus with Bella and Edward being together, the Cullens and the pack renegotiated the terms of their original treaty. Of course when Hermione and Carlisle began dating, the terms included her as well. The Pack knew eventually Edward and Carlisle would turn Bella and Hermione. According to the new treaty, only Hermione and Bella would be allowed to be bitten; both sides agreed.

"So, where are you and Hermione going this weekend?" Severus asked as he took his turn.

Carlisle smiled. "I'm taking her to a little island off the coast of Italy. I bought it almost two hundred years ago."

"Who takes care of it?" Charlie questioned.

"Some friends. They use the island during the summer months so the winter months are free for us." Carlisle explained.

Just then, Edward reappeared. "Jacob said they can meet us tomorrow evening at around seven."

"Then I'll be sure to get supplies tonight. I can't believe how much those boys eat." Charlie sighed, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

The next night the Swan house was full. Not all the Pack came, only Jacob, Sam, Seth and Leah did. Billy's wheelchair was next to Charlie's chair as Carlisle began the meeting. "First of all, I want to thank you all for agreeing to this meeting."

"We are allies now Carlisle, we will be there if you need us." Sam nodded.

Carlisle returned the nod. "We have a threat looming. I'll let Hermione explain further."

Hermione patted his shoulder as he sat down and she rose to her feet. "Two months ago, a member of the Volturi came to Hogwarts. You all know of the war I helped fight against Voldemort." Billy and the Pack nodded. "Well, when Harry killed Voldemort, it put my world and your world on a collision course.

"Voldemort had an heir that the Order knew nothing about. His heir was born half wizard, half vampire. When Antony's mother was seven months pregnant, Voldemort created a potion that would give the fetus the abilities of a vampire, but Antony would age like a human.

"Voldemort's death brought Antony out of seclusion. Three months ago, he and the army he spent five years creating attacked and killed the Denali coven in Alaska. This alerted the Volturi. They tried to find him, but have had no luck. Aro however had a vision of Antony and his army coming after Carlisle and his family. They decided to send me to help." Hermione said.

It was Sam who spoke first. "Does the Volturi have any idea how large this army is?"

"Yes, at present Antony has nearly fifty vampires with him." Hermione answered.

"Will this Order of yours help?" Leah demanded.

Severus took this one. "They are on standby. Albus said if we need additional help they will be here in two days at the latest."

Jasper stood up next. "I have already begun making battle plans. I think we all agree the battle cannot take place here."

"Then where do you suggest we fight?" Billy questioned.

Hermione and Severus shared a look before Hermione spoke. "Again, Albus has thought of that and the Volturi agree. The plan is for all eighteen of us to go to Hogwarts in two months time."

"And fight with all those students!" Rosalie exclaimed in outrage.

"Of course not Rose, in January the students will receive a three month holiday. Marcus said Aro saw the battle taking place at Hogwarts." Hermione assured her.

"I have already booked a private jet for the trip." Carlisle added.

The rest of the evening was spent setting up times to train, set to begin three days after Hermione and Carlisle returned from Italy. Once that was done, congratulations were expressed on the newly engaged Edward and Bella.

"By the way, will Bella be coming with us?" Jacob asked Edward worriedly.

"NO!" three voices called out.

"Excuse me?" Bella exclaimed as she faced her dad, Hermione and Edward.

"Bella, I refuse to have you anywhere near any army of vampires." Edward stated.

"He's right Bella. We'll all be fighting and I'll be damned if I'll have you in a position to be hurt." Hermione elaborated.

"I agree with Hermione and Edward. This fight is not the place for you." Charlie added.

Though Bella hated not being there, she had to concur with them. She wouldn't be able to help in the fighting and only be a distraction to those she loved; Hermione, the Cullens, and the Pack. "Don't worry; I'll have Bella and Charlie at La Push with me." Billy replied.

* * *

Carlisle leaned against the backdoor frame and studied Hermione. She stood on the deck with a cup of hot chocolate staring at the stars. He pushed off the frame and walked toward her. "Come somewhere with me."

"Where?"

He simply smiled and took the cup from her. He sat the cup on the deck table then swung her onto his back. Hermione held on and giggled as he sped off into the night. Not a word was spoken as they traveled through the forest. Hermione loved traveling this way with Carlisle. She felt so free, like she was flying. After about fifteen minutes, he slowed then stopped.

"Where are we?" She asked as she looked around the glen.

"I come here to think. I have never brought anyone here, not even Esme." He answered as he faced her, the silver moonlight washing over him.

"Then why…"

"Hermione, I wanted to show you this place. I want it to be OUR place. Somewhere here in Forks we can get away; just the two of us."

Hermione smiled and slid her arms around his neck. "I'm honored you want to share this with me."

Carlisle returned the smile as he lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and sweet. Both feeling content at being in each other's arms and nothing else there to bother them.

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4 Isla de carlisle Part 1

**Love Is Eternal**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter nor Twilight. They belong to the ever talented J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. This is for fun only not prophet.

**Summary: **Hermione has been hiding a secret. Now a threat arises that forces her to leave England to protect that secret. Severus is sent with her and now they have to work together to save more innocent lives. Will Hermione loose those she loves most or will she loose her sanity? R/R

**Chapter 4- Isla de Carlisle Part 1**

Hermione looked around the bungalow; it was beautiful. "Do you like it Hermione?"

"Like it? Carlisle I love it!"

Carlisle laughed. "I'm glad. Come on, let me show you around."

Hermione took his hand as he led her through the house. Downstairs housed the living room, kitchen, and a game room. The upstairs held three guest rooms, two bathrooms and the master suit, which Hermione fell in love with.

"I figured you would like this room." He grinned as he sat their bags on the floor at the foot of the King-sized bed.

"Well, I can think of a few reasons to like this room." She said.

When Carlisle looked up, he saw the blue dress she wore flutter down her body to the floor. She wore only a white thong and her sandals. He stood frozen as she removed her sandals and finally her thong.

"You getting my message Carlisle?" She asked with a seductive smile.

"I'm definitely receiving your message my pet." He nodded, beginning to remove his own clothes.

Hermione moved to lay on the bed while Carlisle finished undressing. The setting sun glittered off the ocean waters outside the window. The gauzy bed curtains shifting in the ocean breeze. She smiled as Carlisle crawled up the bed to lean over her.

"Now my little vixen, care to tell me what you have in mind? I'm not a mind reader like Edward."

"Well, it involves us naked and not leaving this bed till dawn."

Carlisle smirked as his left hand slid up her leg and brushed her center. "You'll have to be a bit more specific than that."

Hermione moaned as one of his fingers entered her. "Oh Carlisle. How…oh yes…how specific do you…want?"

"Very. Tell me every…little…detail."

You were making love to me all night. Alternating between…ooohhh god that feels so good."

Carlisle leaned down and kissed her neck softly. "Alternating between what?"

Hermione began rocking her hips against his hand. He now had two fingers deep inside her. "Between taking it slow and fucking me. You would drive your hard cock deep inside me hard and fast. Mmm yes. Then once I came, you would start all of again but going slow. Kissing every inch of my body till I was putty in your hands."

Carlisle didn't say another word; he just kept kissing at her neck while sliding his fingers in and out of her. It had been nearly two weeks since they had made love. Between his duties at the hospital and Hermione going over strategies with Jasper, she was always asleep before he got home.

"More Carlisle. Please."

"What do you need my beauty?"

"Taste me." She gasped as he pressed down on her clit.

"Gladly." He growled.

Hermione practically screamed when she felt his mouth cover her pussy. Both hands tangled in his hair. This only drove him to drive his tongue deeper and harder inside her. She moaned his name over and over as her hips rocked against him.

"Yesss. Ooohhh god Carlisle. Make me come." She gasped.

"That's right my vixen, come in my mouth. Let me really taste you." He encouraged.

Seconds later she did just that. She came so hard her entire body seized up beneath him. She barely felt it as he tenderly licked her clean. It wasn't until he began kissing up her body that she began feeling her body once more.

"Mmm, my beautiful temptress. You taste so good." He whispered.

"Carlisle." Was all she could breath.

He leaned down and kissed her. The taste of her juices on his tongue quickly reignited the embers of her desire for this man over her. Her arms snaked around him as she deepened the kiss. Carlisle gasped when he found himself suddenly on his back.

"Now it's time to get to my favorite part. What I've wanted to do since I saw this bed." She smiled.

Carlisle watched as she kissed and licked down his body. He hissed and clutched the bed sheets when she drew one of his nipples into her mouth, then did the same with the other. Down she moved her lips and tongue teasing him as she went.

"Sweet Jesus!" He groaned when her mouth covered his hard cock.

Hermione chuckled as she slowly bobbed her head, taking him a little deeper each time. She knew he was holding back so as not to hurt her. Though she tried to tell him he could never hurt her, he still held back.

'_We'll just see how long he can hold back.'_ She thought. Her left hand wrapped around the base of his cock while her right hand slid up his thigh to cup his balls. She chuckled when he arched off the bed and growling her name. _'Yes. That's it my lover. Lose control.'_

"Hermione, ohhh god. What are you doing to me?" He rasped.

"What do you think?" She whispered.

"Please Hermione. I don't want to hurt you." He pleaded.

Hermione lifted her head and smiled softly. "Carlisle, you could never hurt me. Stop torturing yourself and me. Just let go my love."

Everything happened in a split second. Hermione found herself pinned beneath Carlisle; her wrists on the pillow on either side of her head. Her honey amber eyes met his soft golden ones. He was astonished that he saw no fear, only unwavering lave and trust.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked, her answer would decide his fate.

"Because you love me too much to hurt me. We could never hurt each other." She answered.

The last thread of his control snapped. He slammed his lips over hers at the same moment he slid his cock into her. Hermione screamed and he froze. His head jerked up; afraid he had in fact hurt her.

"Did I…"

"Carlisle…don't you dare stop!" She gasped in pure bliss.

His worry melted away into happiness. "Very well my dear. However, you need to tell me what you want. Exactly. What. You. Want." He teased as he nipped her ear.

"For the love of god…fuck me. Do whatever you want just don't stop." She begged her breathing labored.

Carlisle began to move. He kept her wrists pinned to the pillow, but careful not to leave bruises. His hips however were not gentle. She wanted him to lose control? He would. Though his thrusts were strong, he kept the rhythm slow. He was torturing her like she had tortured him. Unlike her, he only wanted one thing, something she had yet to do.

"Please Carlisle."

"You know what I want. Before you get what YOU want, you need to give me what I'VE wanted since we became lovers."

"I…I can't."

He kissed her dominantly. "Yes you can."

Hermione closed her eyes. Oh she knew what he was asking of her. Yet, she always struggled with it. Yes she trusted him, trusted him with her heart, her life, her very soul. Yes she loved him more than anything in the world. Could she give him the one thing he wanted? The one thing she was afraid to give.

"Say it. Say what I want to hear Hermione." He demanded.

Her eyes flew open. She was instantly lost to the tone of his voice. "Carlisle I…I….can't."

"Yes you can. Say those four little words," He pressed, rocking his hips into hers. "and I'll give you pleasure you've never felt."

"Oh god." She moaned. _'Go ahead. You've given him everything but this. Why not submit to him fully?'_ Her mind and heart said. "I…surrender to you."

Carlisle's face lit up. "You'll never regret this."

He kissed her so softly, it touched her very soul. He slowed his movements and she whimpered in his arms. He chuckled as he pulled away and gazed lovingly at her. "Patience my vixen."

"Please."

"Oh no, now it's my turn. You wanted me to stop holding back. Now you will submit to me. Everything I tell you to do, you'll do without question."

"Yes Carlisle."

"Good girl. Don't make a sound."

She was confused until he pulled out of her and got off the bed. Hermione bit her lip to keep from screaming out in frustration. Carlisle quickly bound her wrists and ankles to the bedposts. The restraints were tight enough to hold her, yet gave her some mobility and made sure she wasn't uncomfortable.

"Now, if at any time you feel uncomfortable, you tell me. This isn't about controlling you, but about using our emotions to set the tone. Understand?" He explained.

"I do. I trust you." She nodded.

Carlisle left the bed and pulled out a little black bag from his suitcase. Though she was curious, Hermione lay her head on the pillow and waited. "Now my vixen, I've had this bag for almost three years, just waiting for a moment like this. Do not be afraid to tell me to stop if I hurt you or you are uncomfortable. That is the last thing I want. I only want to give you pleasure."

"I understand."

Carlisle nodded as he approached the bed. She didn't say a word when he slipped the blindfold over her eyes. She let out a steady breath while he gently stroked her cheek. "I know this will be different for you so you'll have time to get used to each new thing if you need it. I want you to use your other senses to enjoy this. Tell me and show me with your body if you enjoy something."

"I will." Hermione agreed.

"Excellent. Let's begin shall we." He smiled.

T.B.C


	5. Chapter 5 Isla de Carlisle Part 2

**Love Is Eternal**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter nor Twilight. They belong to the ever talented J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. This is for fun only not prophet.

**Summary: **Hermione has been hiding a secret. Now a threat arises that forces her to leave England to protect that secret. Severus is sent with her and now they have to work together to save more innocent lives. Will Hermione loose those she loves most or will she loose her sanity? R/R

**Chapter 5- Isla de Carlisle Part 2**

Hermione felt like she had been lying there for an eternity, though in actuality it was only a few minutes. Suddenly she felt something soft brush against her leg, causing her to shiver in anticipation. Next she felt Carlisle's breath right next to her ear.

"Mmm. I see you're enjoying this. How does it feel baby?"

"It feels good. Like…ooohhh!" She moaned as she felt said object slide over her pussy.

"Yes?" He urged huskily.

"Like…like angel's wings. Oh Carlisle it…yesss…feels so good." She gasped, her hips rising up to meet the object.

Carlisle twirled the rose between his thumb and forefinger. Seeing his beautiful mate writhing in pleasure beneath him, lit his desires. He could sense her getting close to her climax, so he removed the rose.

"Carlisle!" She groaned.

"Oh no my pet. I'm not ready for you to come yet." He chuckled as the rose moved over her stomach to tease her hardened nipples.

"More Carlisle. Please." She begged.

Carlisle grabbed the next object while keeping the rose at her breasts. "Tell me the first thing that comes to mind."

Hermione shrieked at what she felt between her legs. "Oh shit! It…ooohhh…reminds…"

"Tell me Hermione. Remember, details my beauty. Scream it if you want, there's no one around to hear you." He encouraged as he nipped at her earlobe.

"Christ! It reminds me of your cock! Hard and throbbing!" She screamed, rocking against the vibrating dildo he held.

"That's it. What do you want this cock to do?"

"Fuck me. I need…mmm…ooohhh yesss. I need it inside me. Oh please Carlisle!"

Carlisle was throbbing now. He tossed the rose behind him as he slid the dildo inside her slowly. She screamed his name as he captured one of her rosy nipples in his mouth. "Deeper! Oh god I've never felt anything like this." She breathed.

"Aahh you're so wet. I can smell you. Fuck you've got me so hard Hermione." He hissed, the dildo moving faster and harder in and out of her.

Hermione was pulling against her restraints. She had never been so turned on in her life. Only being able to smell, feel, and hear had almost doubled her sexual awareness. She found it brought out her brassier side, not to mention Carlisle's dominate side. Suddenly she felt the need to try something, something she had often thought about since becoming his lover.

"Car…Carlisle…oohhh…"

"What my love? What do you want?"

She felt short of breath but spoke anyway. "I…want…no need you…" She gasped trying to catch her breath. "I…need you to dominate me. Please."

Carlisle's eyes began to smolder. He had to be imagining what she just said. He ripped the blindfold off and stared into her eyes. "What did you just say?"

"Dominate me Carlisle. Please."

His lips descended on hers, bruisingly and ravishingly. While one hand continued moving the dildo, the other began massaging one of her breasts. He growled as she moved her body against his.

"Are you sure? There's no turning back from this."

"Yes! Damnit Carlisle I'm sure!"

That's all he needed to hear. He moved over her. "Get ready to scream. You're about to get fucked my vixen."

Oh she screamed alright. His hard cock joined the dildo inside her. She had died and gone to sexual heaven. Two hard cocks buried inside her, filling her completely.

"How does it feel? Hmmm? Two hard cocks inside you. Pounding hard, deep and fast. Does it feel good?" He moaned into her ear.

"Yes! Oh god Carlisle it…feels so good." She breathed.

"On your stomach, no better yet, make it your hands and knees. Now." Carlisle ordered as he pulled out of her.

Hermione scrambled to her hands and knees like he ordered. She loved this dominate Carlisle; it was a nice change of pace from his soft, gentle and loving side. However this dominate side was no holds barred and she found that extremely exciting.

"Hermione, I'm going to fuck you. However I'll be nice and let you pick…" Hermione let out a hiss as his hand came down on her ass. Once, twice, a third time. "I'll let you decide how you get these two cocks."

"I…I don't understand Carlisle." Hermione stuttered.

Another slap caused her to stiffen, but not in pain. Yes is stung a bit, but it also felt good. After each smack, he ran his cold hand over the area to sooth it. "Tonight you will address me as Dr. Cullen. Understand?"

"Yes Dr. Cullen."

"Good girl. To answer your question you have two choices. Option A) you get both cocks in your pussy. Option B) one in your ass and one in your pussy."

'_Oh god! How am I supposed to choose?'_ She wondered. Both choices sounded like heaven right now, but she had never tried anal before. "I choose Option A."

Carlisle figured as much. They had discussed trying anal. She wanted to try, but as lost in his desire as he was, he could very easily hurt her. That was not an option for him EVER. "Then Option A it is. Get ready to feel pleasure like never before." Carlisle vowed.

Slowly but firmly he slid both himself and the dildo into her. Her body tensed and she let out a deep moan as inch by inch she was filled. Carlisle couldn't help the growl that escaped him. Of course it was hard not to when his lover was so tight around him and the vibrating toy.

"Tell me what you're thinking my vixen." He hissed as he began moving.

"How fucking good this feels. Shit you're so deep, both of you." She cried, her hips moving against him and the toy.

"Yes! That's right Hermione! Move with me, feel those two hard, throbbing cocks pounding your pussy. Ooohhh! Clutch those dicks baby…fuck us back!" He roared as he began moving faster and harder.

Hermione was matching his rhythm easily. She cried out in surprise when he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. His lips descended on hers, sucking the very breath from her lungs. Oh she definitely liked it when Carlisle let go.

"Do you want to come Hermione?

"Yes! Oh yes I want to come!"

"Beg for it. Beg me to let you come."

"Please Dr. Cullen. Ohhh god please let me come sir! Let me come all over both of those cocks; let me coat them with my come! Please!"

"Yeeesss! Come on those cocks! Now Hermione! I want you to see stars"

Hermione let out a scream of pure bliss. Two cocks pounding in and out of her plus Carlisle's thumb rubbing her clit. She definitely saw stars as they came together in perfect unison.

"FUCK! YES! YES! CARLISLE! OOOHHH!"

"HERMIONE! SHIT! YYYEEESSS! AAAHHH!"

Just as she felt his hot sperm pour into her, Hermione promptly passed out from sexual overload.

* * *

Carlisle stroked her cheek as she came around. "Are you alright my love?"

"Mmm, yeah. I'm better than alright." Hermione sighed as she snuggled closer to him.

"Are you sure? I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked.

"I'm fine Carlisle I promise. A little sore perhaps, but a hot bath and a very mild healing potion will handle that." She reassured him. Carlisle let out a sigh of relief. "I will say this that was absolutely amazing."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "No my love, YOU were amazing."

Hermione tilted her face so she could kiss him. "That's something we'll definitely have to try again."

"Yes we will, but only if you remember the silencing spell." He agreed. "Now, you grab a shower and I'll fix you something to eat."

* * *

The rest of their time on the island was spent swimming, laying on the beach, hiking through the jungle and of course making love. Now that both had engaged in their…naughty sides, it helped heighten their love making.

"Carlisle, I'm worried." She whispered as they laid on a blanket beneath the stars.

"About the fight?" He asked.

"Yes. I can't help it. There are too many people I dearly love involved in this fight. I don't know what I'd do if I lost any of you." She sighed.

Carlisle held her close. "Honey, you can't think that way. All any of us can do is do the best we can."

* * *

Bella stood beside Edward at the gate waiting for Hermione and Carlisle to exit the plane. A lot had happened in the week they were gone. Some good and some bad. Finally Bella spotted them. She and Edward rushed to meet them.

"Edward, Bella, well this is a surprise." Carlisle smiled.

"What's wrong?" Hermione demanded when she saw the look on Edward's face.

"We'll tell you once we get back home. There have been some developments." Edward answered.

T.B.C


	6. Chapter 6 Hermione's Secret

**Love Is Eternal**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter nor Twilight. They belong to the ever talented J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. This is for fun only not prophet.

**Summary: **Hermione has been hiding a secret. Now a threat arises that forces her to leave England to protect that secret. Severus is sent with her and now they have to work together to save more innocent lives. Will Hermione loose those she loves most or will she loose her sanity? R/R

**Chapter 6- Hermione's Secret**

Carlisle and Hermione had been back at the house less than five minutes before Bella and Edward had drug them to the living room. The entire Cullen family, the Pack and Severus were all either sitting or standing waiting for them. It was Sam who started speaking.

"Do you want the good news or bad news first?" Sam asked.

"Good news please." Carlisle answered.

"Well, the good news is, I heard from Albus two days ago. He says the Order has located Antony. They have also contacted the Volturi with this information." Severus explained.

"Aro sent word yesterday saying he will be sending guards to help in the fight." Edward added.

"That's definitely good news; now the bad?" Hermione questioned.

"You know how several Death Eaters disappeared after the final battle?" Severus said. Hermione nodded. "Well, Antony found them. Bellatrix, Lucius and Draco hold high positions. Dolohov, Alecto, and Amycus are lieutenants."

"Shit." Hermione hissed.

"Those are only six the Order has been able to positively identify. Albus said the reports show at least a dozen others, maybe more." Severus nodded in agreement.

"Plus…" Alice hesitated a moment. "to pile on more bad news, I saw Laraunt. He was leading a large group of nomads to meet up with Antony. I'd say he has right around a dozen with him."

Hermione got to her feet and walked to the window. Oh she knew about Laraunt. A year after she and Carlisle became lovers, she crossed paths with the nomad. Despite living with the Denali after warning the Cullens about James, he hadn't been able to change.

She and Laraunt had fought and she was holding her own, till she got over confident. She had a scar on her right shoulder from where his dagger had cut her. On top of that, the son of a bitch had raped her. To this day, she had yet to tell Carlisle or the others.

"Who's Laraunt?" Jacob inquired.

"He traveled with James and Victoria for a time. When James came after Bella, Laraunt warned us about James and Victoria. It was Laraunt that told us James was a tracker. He then went to live with Tanya and her family for a time." Rosalie explained.

Seth spoke next. "Hermione, what's wrong? You got real angry when Laraunt was mentioned and your heartbeat almost doubled."

"Bloody werewolf." Hermione grumbled causing everyone to laugh.

Carlisle walked over to her and tilted her face upward. "Sweetheart, what is it? You know you can tell us."

Hermione sighed. "I guess I better, but I'm going to need a glass of some strong bourbon before I tell this story and everyone might want to get comfortable. This is going to be a long tale."

* * *

Hermione held her glass of Johnny Walker Red, letting the burn of the whiskey go down her throat. Carlisle sat beside her on her left with Bella and Edward on her right. "Okay, this happened just before I began my sixth year. I had been home from visiting you maybe three days. Mum and dad were on their second honeymoon…"

"So this was before they were attacked?" Severus clarified.

"Yes, about a month before. Anyway, I was home alone; I was enjoying the peace and quiet. I had stayed up late to watch a movie. Just as I was heading into the kitchen to make me some popcorn, I heard a sound from the upstairs guest room.

_*August, A Year and a Half Ago*_

_Hermione paused the DVD as she stood up and stretched. She loved _Gone With the Wind _but forgot at times how long it was. She turned and headed for the kitchen when the silence was disturbed by the sound of something breaking in the guest room upstairs. The only reason she knew which room it was, was because it was directly above the living room._

_Cautiously she turned and quietly made her way to the stairs. If it was Death Eaters, she would apparate out, if it was a muggle burglar, she go for her dad's pistol. Before she even reached the stairs she found the intruder at the top of the stairs._

"_Who are you?" Hermione demanded, her wand hidden at her side._

_She barely blinked before finding herself pinned to the wall by her throat. Though she knew she should be scared, she found she wasn't. She stared defiantly into the blood red eyes of the vampire that held her._

"_So, the Cullens have yet another human plaything."_

"_Who…the fuck…are you!" Hermione hissed._

"_I am Laraunt, not that you'll remember the name for long." Laraunt answered pulling out a dagger._

_Hermione didn't hesitate. She used wandless magic to cause her body to heat up as if she were made of pure fire. Laraunt released her with a howl of pain. Before he could gather his bearings, she went on the offensive._

_Yes vampires have inhuman speed; however Hermione found if she used wandless magic, she could keep up with them when firing curses and spells. One by one she yelled every curse and spell she knew. Each one hitting it's mark._

"_You bitch!" Laraunt screamed as the Sectecempra curse sliced through his leg._

"_Guess I'm not the defenseless human you thought I was." Hermione smirked._

_There she made her mistake. She screamed when Laraunt threw her against the wall. Laraunt never gave her so much as a second to recover. She quickly found herself pinned to the floor; she didn't even realize what was happening till she felt the dagger slice into her shoulder and her shirt removed._

"_Aaahhh! Let me go!" She screamed._

"_Oh I don't think so. Let's see you handle this." Laraunt chuckled._

_Hermione found out what he meant when he stripped off the rest of her clothing. She struggled to get free, but he was too strong and had her pinned. A moment later she felt him slam his hard cock into her._

"_NO! STOP!"_

"_Don't you like it little human? I thought you enjoyed being fucked by vampires."_

_Hermione gave up fighting and just lay there as he continued raping her. She clenched her eyes closed as she sobbed beneath him. When he came inside her she stiffened and tried not to scream. Seconds later everything went black._

_*Present Day*_

"When I came to, he was gone. I knew the spells that would heal me, so I didn't bother calling for help. When mum and dad came home, I didn't tell them, hell this is the first time I've spoken about it." Hermione explained as she finished her whiskey.

"Oh god. Baby I'm so sorry." Carlisle whispered as he pulled her into his arms.

"I'll rip the son of a bitch to pieces." Rosalie hissed.

"Why didn't you say anything to us?" Alice asked as she knelt at Hermione's feet.

"Because I knew what you all would do. I didn't want any of you to know." Hermione answered tiredly.

Carlisle looked up at Severus. Severus whispered a spell and instantly Hermione was asleep in Carlisle's arms. Everyone watched as he carried her upstairs to their bedroom.

"I can't believe she survived that." Embry said in shock.

"She's a lot tougher than she looks." Alice sighed. A few moments later Carlisle returned. "Are you okay Carlisle?"

"I don't know Alice. A part of me want to find Laraunt and rip him apart, yet another part of me wants to hold Hermione as close as possible." Carlisle replied.

"Perhaps we should come back in a day or so. You know, let Hermione discuss this further with you since it is a family matter." Sam suggested.

The Cullens and Severus agreed. After the Pack left, Carlisle returned to his bedroom. He climbed into bed beside Hermione and held her close. He just watched as his mate slept peacefully.

'_Don't worry anymore my love. Nothing like that will ever happen to you again.' _He vowed.

"Carlisle." She sighed.

"I'm here love." He whispered as he kissed her forehead.

T.B.C


	7. Chapter 7 Defense Mechansim

**Love Is Eternal**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter nor Twilight. They belong to the ever talented J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. This is for fun only not prophet.

**Summary: **Hermione has been hiding a secret. Now a threat arises that forces her to leave England to protect that secret. Severus is sent with her and now they have to work together to save more innocent lives. Will Hermione loose those she loves most or will she loose her sanity? R/R

**Chapter 7- Defense Mechanism**

Alice, Rosalie and Bella were jogging through the park. That night there was another training session between the Pack and the Cullens. Though Bella would not be at the fight, she still went to the training sessions.

"When are you guys leaving again?" Bella asked.

"In a month, just after New Year's." Rosalie answered.

"Billy said after you and Charlie see us off, you two are going back to La Push with him. Riely and Collin, as well as four others are staying behind just in case." Alice added.

The three stopped while Bella got a sip of water from a water fountain. "I'm worried about Hermione. She seems so distant lately, except at the training sessions."

"I know what you mean Bella. I told Carlisle he needs to talk to her, but he says she needs to work it out on her own." Rosalie sighed.

"I agree with both of you, but we can't force her to talk to us if she doesn't want to." Alice replied.

"Yeah but if she doesn't have her head together, she won't be any good in a fight." Rosalie pointed out as they began jogging again.

* * *

Hermione sat in the center of the living room meditating. The only ones home were Carlisle and Severus. Ever since she told everyone about what happened with Laraunt, she had been struggling. She didn't regret telling them, she just wished it could have waited until after the upcoming fight. She was fine during the training, but it was the down time in-between was when she struggled.

'_I've been living with this for over a year, so why is it suddenly bothering me?' _ She thought. Yet she already knew the answer to her own question. _'Before only I knew, now everyone knows and it feels like they're walking on eggshells around me.'_

That was something Hermione detested. Being treated like a fragile china doll or something. She was tougher than they gave her credit for. Frustrated she opened her eyes and got to her feet and headed for the kitchen. She had just fixed her a glass of water when Carlisle walked in.

"How are you feeling love?" He asked, kissing her forehead.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that whenever they see me! 'How are you Hermione?' 'Are you okay sweetie?' 'Have any mental breakdowns lately?'" She practically yelled.

"Who asked if you had a breakdown?" He demanded.

"No one. I just get the feeling you all are thinking that. Plus you guys are treating me differently since I told you. Like any second I'm going to break down into tears or something." She sighed.

"We're not treating you any different Hermione."

"Yes you are. You guys may not notice but I sure as hell do. Hell the only ones not walking on eggshells around me is the Pack!"

Hermione was getting angry and quickly. Carlisle had never seen her get this mad this quickly. "Honey calm down please."

"Don't fucking patronize me Carlisle. I only told you what happened because I wanted to be honest with all of you. Instead you are all acting like I'm some god damned porcelain doll that's fixing to fall and break!"

"What's going on in here?" Severus questioned as he entered the room.

"None of your fucking business Snape!" She snapped.

"That was uncalled for Hermione." Carlisle said sternly.

"Don't give me that shit. If you don't like this side of me, I can remedy that real quick." Hermione challenged.

"I…we're all worried about you love. What happened was horrible and you've had to live with this for the last year and a half." Carlisle argued.

"I've come to terms with what happened. I'm not one of those women who blames themselves for their rape. Laraunt only attacked ATFER he realized I was your mate." Hermione growled.

Severus had remained silent as the lovers squared off. "Hermione, I don't know about the others, but my only concern is how this will affect you when or if you have to face Laraunt in battle."

"Severus is right. You can't lose focus in battle; especially against seasoned vampires." Carlisle added.

"No shit! Look, if I face Laraunt he's just another vamp for me to kill. Nothing more, nothing less." She stated.

Carlisle pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly. "Hermione, I love you so much, I just don't want to lose you."

Hermione sighed. "I know. I just hate that people don't realize I'm stronger than they think I am."

"I'll talk to them baby." Carlisle whispered.

"Thanks." Hermione nodded. After a few moments she stepped away slightly. "Carlisle, I need to get away. You know, to clear my head. Do you still have my bike?"

"It's under the blue tarp next to Alice's Porsche." He answered in understanding.

"Hermione, are you sure it's safe to go out alone? I know you can handle yourself, but we don't know if by having the Death Eaters and Laraunt on his side will change things with Anton." Severus pointed out.

Hermione smiled. "I appreciate that Severus, but I won't go far and I'll be back before dinner."

* * *

Freedom. That was the only word to describe how she felt. Hermione's dad had taught her to both ride and repair motorcycles. When she turned sixteen, he bought her a Harley Davidson, custom made by OOC. She couldn't believe it when they entered the Orange County Choppers shop to pick it up.

There was her own OOC chopper. A beautiful machine of chrome, black and blue. The seat was leather and had her name embroidered beneath the Granger family crest. The spokes were adorned with her favorite flowers; tiger lilies.

After her parents died, she had the chopper sent to Carlisle for safe keeping. She now found herself on a winding road headed north. The only other time she felt this free was when she traveled with Carlisle through the woods.

Twenty minutes outside of Forks, she reached the road she wanted. A paved road most would miss if they didn't know it was there. The road led to a log cabin that had belonged to her and Bella's grandparents. She parked the chopped in the drive-way and made her way to the back of the house.

* * *

Carlisle stood before Severus and his family. "I called you all together because there's something we need to discuss."

"You mean Hermione." Edward stated.

"Yes. Look, she appreciates that we worry about her, but we're smothering her. None of us realized it, not even me till she yelled at me. She doesn't want us to treat her differently because of what happened." Carlisle explained.

"We just want her focused so she doesn't get hurt. We don't want to lose her." Emmett said.

"She knows that Emmett. Hermione said if or when she faces Laraunt again, he's just another vampire for her to kill." Severus added. He took a breath as he stood up. "None of you saw her after she received word about her parents.

"Yes she cried, any loving child would. After the initial shock wore off, she pulled herself back together and was stronger than before. That's what she does; she breaks, puts herself back together and is twice as strong."

"I guess she gets that from the Swan side." Bella chuckled.

"Bella, I've been wondering something. If your dad and her dad are brothers, why does she have a different last name?" Jasper asked.

Bella laughed. "Dad and Uncle Steven were half brothers. Uncle Steven's dad died in a car wreck when he was four. She remarried Grandpa Swan five years later. When Uncle Steve was ten, my dad was born. Even though grandpa adopted him, Uncle Steven kept the name Granger."

* * *

Hermione flicked her cigarette butt over the cliff's edge. The Cullens teased her about the smoking thing. After all, because she was a witch, she was automatically immune to diseases associated with smoking and drinking.

She had been at the cabin for two hours now, just thinking. Finally she came to a decision. When she returned to the house she would apologize to everyone for her behavior. After clearing her head she made a realization. Her behavior over the last few weeks had been nothing more than a defense mechanism.

"Time to go home." She whispered.

She stood up and headed back to the house for her helmet and jacket. Yet she only made it a few feet before she froze.

"So we meet again. Going somewhere my pet?" Laraunt grinned, surrounded by five vampires.

"Oh fuck." Hermione gasped. _'ALICE! HELP!'_ She cried mentally.

T.B.C


	8. Chapter 8 So We Meet Again

**Love Is Eternal**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. They belong to the ever talented J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. This is for fun only not prophet.

**Summary: **Hermione has been hiding a secret. Now a threat arises that forces her to leave England to protect that secret. Severus is sent with her and now they have to work together to save more innocent lives. Will Hermione loose those she loves most or will she loose her sanity? R/R

**Chapter 8- So We Meet Again**

Alice gasped. "Alice what is it?" Jasper asked.

"Hermione. She's fighting Laraunt and five others. She's in the woods. I see a cliff and a log cabin." Alice answered.

"That's our grandparent's cabin." Bella said.

"Where is it Bella?" Carlisle demanded as everyone ran for the garage.

"Um, twenty minutes north on the old loggers highway. The turn off is on the right. It's like your driveway, easy to miss." Bella replied.

"Jasper, you and Alice stay in touch behind me. Severus, Bella, Edward, you three with me. Rosalie and Emmett, you have the rear." Carlisle instructed as he got into his Mercedes. Jasper and Alice climbed into her Porsche while Rose and Emmett were in her BMW.

* * *

"Aahh!" Hermione cried as she was knocked into a tree.

"You've gotten stronger since last we met human." Laraunt taunted.

Hermione struggled to her feet. "A lot…has changed…in a year and a half bastard."

A second later, two of the five nomads burst into flames. The other three and Laraunt jumped away. They watched in shock as the two burned, their screams echoing through the woods and purple smoke filled the air over the makeshift pyre.

"Get her, but remember Antony wants her alive." Laraunt hissed.

Hermione flipped over the three nomads a split second before they attacked. She was so glad Jasper and Emmett had taught her hand-to-hand combat. As ne lunged, she delivered a precise round house kick. The kick sent the vampire flying into the side of the cabin; actually slamming him THROUGH the wall.

Unfortunately due to her injured ribs from hitting the tree, she dropped to her knees hissing in pain. _'Get up! Stay moving!'_ She yelled at herself as she forced herself back to her feet.

Hermione faced the two vampires in front of her, yet she was aware of Laraunt to her right and the third emerging from the cabin. Shit! She was surrounded, not a good thing. Not a good thing at all.

"Surrender human. Why continue to fight when you know you will lose?" Laraunt questioned.

"You don't know much about humans, especially THIS human. I don't give up. You'll have to kill me Laraunt." Hermione grunted in pain.

"If only I could. Get her." Laraunt chuckled.

'_I can't fight anymore. Oh shit! I must be bleeding internally.'_ She surmised as everything began to spin.

The three vampires never got the chance to attack again. Suddenly Hermione found herself staring at the backs of Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle. She let out a sigh of relief and crumpled to the ground.

"Hang on sweetie, I've got you." Alice whispered holding Hermione in her arms.

"Al…Alice?" Hermione moaned weakly.

"Sshh. Don't talk honey, just save your strength." Rosalie said. She watched as Severus pulled out his wand and ran a diagnostic spell. "How is she Severus?"

"She's banged up pretty bad Rosalie. Three cracked ribs, one broken. Internal bleeding, her right wrist is broken and possibly a concussion." Severus reported, pulling out his travel potions kit.

Hermione's eyes moved to where Carlisle was. Though she was groggy and Severus kept pouring potion after potion down her throat, she still heard every word Laraunt and Carlisle exchanged.

"I thought you didn't fight." Laraunt challenged.

"Only when I have to." Carlisle shot back as he and Laraunt circled each other.

Behind them Edward, Jasper and Emmett had just finished throwing the remains of the three nomads into the pyre Hermione started for the other two. She barely noticed when they joined Alice, Bella, Rosalie and Severus at her side. Her eyes stayed locked on Carlisle, or rather the white blur that was Carlisle.

"Trying to defend you human, how touching. You're a disgrace to our kind." Laraunt hissed.

"I'll kill you for what you did to Hermione." Carlisle growled.

Laraunt just laughed arrogantly as he moved faster. Carlisle narrowed his eyes as he shadowed his opponent. He would avenge Hermione for what this monster had done a year and a half ago and today. Finally he caught Laraunt.

* * *

Hermione tried to see what was going on but Jasper moved to block her vision. "No Hermione. You don't need to see this."

"Yesss…" She hissed as she tried to sit up.

"No Hermione don't move!" Severus pleaded.

"I NEED…to see…Jasper." Hermione growled.

Jasper sighed and moved. Hermione settled back down and let Severus continue to heal her as she watched Carlisle finish Laraunt. She heard the ripping sound as Laraunt's body was torn apart; heard his agonizing screams. To her it was a satisfying sound. One by one Carlisle threw the body parts into the flames. Then everything began to go black.

"Shit! Carlisle!" Severus cried. "Come on Hermione, stay with me."

"What's wrong?" Carlisle demanded.

"She's fading. I healed the internal bleeding and gave her a blood replenishing potion, but she's got a concussion and I haven't set her wrist." Severus replied.

Carlisle immediately went into doctor mode. "Alright, set her wrist and I'll wake her up." While Severus went to work, Carlisle tried to wake her. "Hermione, I need you to stay awake. Come on, open your eyes baby."

"Carlisle." Hermione moaned.

"I'm right here, just stay awake. Come on honey open those eyes." Carlisle pleaded.

Finally her eyes opened slowly. Carlisle smiled softly. "Okay, her wrist is set and all her other injuries are healed, except her cracked ribs. There's no miracle potion for that. You'll need to tape them." Severus sighed.

"Let's move her inside then." Carlisle nodded. He gently gathered her into his arms.

"OW! SHIT!" Hermione screamed.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I'll make it better soon, I promise." Carlisle vowed. He turned and whispered to Edward. "Son, go get my bag, I'll need it."

* * *

An hour later, Hermione lay in the master bedroom, her ribs bound. Though all she wanted to do was sleep, Carlisle wouldn't let her just yet. He sat beside her just talking with her about anything and everything.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes my love?"

"What do you want? I mean with us. We make a good couple and we haven't really talked about the future. I was just curious."

Carlisle climbed into the bed and gently pulled her to him. "Before I tell you MY answer, I want you to tell me what YOU want from us. I bet they'll match."

"Alright." She fell silent a moment to gather her thoughts. "Well, once this whole mess is over, I'd like to remain here with you. It shouldn't take long to sell my house and move everything here. Then…I don't know. At some point I figure you would turn me. Then maybe get married. That sounds foolish doesn't it?" She finished almost shyly.

Carlisle tilted her face up toward him. "Actually, that's exactly what I had in mind. With one tiny modification."

"Oh what's that?" She questioned.

"I'd want to marry you BEFORE I turn you." He answered.

"I like that idea better." She smiled.

* * *

Antony was furious. One of the Death Eaters had followed Laraunt. The Death Eater had just returned and reported that Hermione had killed two of the vampires and the other three were killed by Edward, Emmett, and Jasper while Carlisle killed Laraunt for attacking Hermione.

"Time to escalate my plans a little. That bitch Hermione Granger will watch as the Cullens, especially her lover die!" Antony hissed.

He sat behind his father's desk and began his new strategy. He wouldn't fail like his father had. He would take not only the magical community, but the vampire community as well.

T.B.C


	9. Chapter 9 To Hogwarts We Go

**Love Is Eternal**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. They belong to the ever talented J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. This is for fun only not prophet.

**Summary: **Hermione has been hiding a secret. Now a threat arises that forces her to leave England to protect that secret. Severus is sent with her and now they have to work together to save more innocent lives. Will Hermione loose those she loves most or will she loose her sanity? R/R

**Chapter 9- To Hogwarts We Go**

Hermione was in the rec room playing pool with Carlisle, Severus and Bella. The others were out hunting, since Carlisle went alone earlier that week. It was a week before Christmas. The Cullen house had been turned into a winter wonderland.

"What are you getting Edward for Christmas?" Carlisle asked as he took his shot.

"I saw a painting last week in Port Angeles that I think he'll like, or at least Alice said he would after she caught me staring at it for twenty minutes." Bella laughed.

"I'm sure he'll love anything you give him." Carlisle chuckled, as he missed his shot.

"I know why don't you wrap yourself in a big blue bow with a tag that says _'Merry Christmas. Enjoy.'_ "Hermione joked, causing the others to laugh.

Severus took his turn at the table. "I still don't know what to get the two of you." He nodded at Carlisle and Hermione. "Everyone else was easy. Alice refuses to give me a hint."

"Severus, just pick something from your heart. I'm sure we'll love it." Hermione smiled.

"How about I take you to Seattle tomorrow? I was going there with Jasper to get Alice's gift?" Bella offered.

"I'd like that." Severus nodded.

Carlisle leaned against the wall and watched as Hermione laughed and joked with Bella and Severus. He had gone with Charlie last week to get Bella and Hermione's gift. Being old fashioned, he wanted Charlie's permission before getting Hermione's gift. A 1½ carat diamond engagement ring. Had Steven and Lori been alive he would have asked them; so he went to the next person in line, Charlie. Charlie happily agreed; on two conditions. They got married in Forks and he gave Hermione away.

"Hey, where were you at? You looked a million miles away." Hermione whispered as she stroked his cheek.

"Sorry love, I was just thinking." Carlisle smiled pulling her into his arms.

"Oh. Well, just so you know…I just beat you." Hermione giggled.

Carlisle laughed and draped his arm around her shoulder. The four put their pool ques away and headed back to the living room. They had just sat down to watch _Demolition Man_ when the others came bursting in.

"We've got to get the Pack and get out of here!" Alice exclaimed.

"What?" Carlisle, Hermione, Severus, and Bella asked.

Edward was already calling Jacob so Rosalie explained. "We had just finished hunting when Alice saw it. Antony is planning to attack in three weeks. We need to get to Hogwarts now."

"I'll start packing. Carlisle, you and Edward get Bella and Charlie and meet Billy at the rendezvous point." Hermione ordered.

"Jacob and Billy are on their way and Sam was there so he'll tell the ones going with us." Edward nodded.

"I just called the airport and the plane will be ready in two hours." Emmett added.

Three hours later found the Cullens, Hermione, Severus and half the Pack bound for London. The rest of the Pack was staying behind to watch over Bella, Charlie and Forks. Severus would contact Albus once they landed.

Carlisle held a sleeping Hermione in his arms. "Alice, will we win?"

"I don't know Carlisle. I can't see that part. I can't even see the battle." Alice answered sadly.

"We're ready Carlisle. Hermione's ready." Jasper said calmly.

Rosalie nodded. "Hermione knows what she's doing, as do the rest of us."

"I just want us all to get through this alive and go home." Carlisle replied.

* * *

Thirteen hours from leaving Forks, the group of fourteen landed in London. They caught a bus and headed for the area of the Leaky Cauldron. Luckily the tavern was empty except for old Tom, the barkeep.

"Well, well, Severus Snape. I heard you went on a sabbatical." Tom greeted as he and Severus shook hands.

"I did Tom. How's business these days?" Severus nodded.

"Good now that…well bless my aching soul. Hello Miss Hermione, it's been a while." Tom beamed as he took her hand and kissed it.

"It's good to see you again Tom." Hermione smiled warmly.

"What can I get for you and your guests?" Tom asked.

"I need to borrow your floo Tom. I have to get in touch with Albus quickly." Severus answered.

"In the office back there, same as always." Tom pointed. Tom got everyone but the Cullens of course, some drinks. The Pack enjoyed cold butterbeer while Hermione had a shot of Firewhiskey and a glass of water. "I heard from Tonks you graduated early Hermione."

"You heard right Tom. Oh these are some old friends. Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett Cullen, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Quill and Embrey." Hermione introduced.

"Any friends of Hermione and Severus are friends of mine. Welcome to London." Tom replied.

At that moment Severus returned. "Okay, Albus has two options for getting to Hogwarts fast. The floo network or the Knight Bus."

During her many visits Hermione had explained to the Pack and the Cullens about magical travel. Hermione watched as the Cullens and the Pack talked it over. Finally they reached a decision.

"I think the Knight Bus would be best." Sam stated.

* * *

Minerva was waiting for them at the gates of Hogwarts when the bus pulled up. When she spotted Hermione and Severus she smiled brightly and rushed toward them, her arms open wide. "Ohhh my dears. Welcome back."

"It's good to be back Professor McGonagall." Hermione whispered.

"Oh no more of that. It's Minerva to you now. Welcome back to you too Severus." Minerva laughed as she released Hermione and hugged Severus.

"Hello Minerva. Has that old codger been behaving?" Severus chuckled.

"Of course not." Minerva replied. "Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Minerva McGonagall. Albus and the Order are waiting for you in the Great Hall." She added to the Pack and Cullens.

"Excuse me Minerva, but hall ALL the students left? I refuse to fight with children here." Rosalie demanded.

"Only a dozen students are here, but they're here to fight. More will be explained, and my dear these dozen students are seasoned fighters. It's because of their help Voldemort was defeated." Minerva assured her.

As Hermione followed Minerva inside, she knew exactly who the dozen students were; the D.A. She also knew she would have to explain her relationship with Carlisle to the Order, D.A and her friends. She wasn't sure she wanted to thought. She would discuss it with the Cullens tonight.

* * *

Hermione sat patiently between Carlisle and Severus while Albus and Alice filled everyone in. Alice left nothing out about Hermione's part in the fight against Laraunt. Hermione watched as everyone's face showed various degrees of surprise and awe.

"How accurate are your visions Alice?" Sirius asked.

"Very, until the person changes their mind. If Antony decides to attack sooner, I may or may not see it in time to warn you. The future changes with each decision we make." Alice answered.

"So this could be a false alarm and we got everyone worked up and worried over a hunch." Sirius challenged.

Oh that set Hermione off. "How dare you! I trust Alice and should too. Her gift isn't like divination which is wooly at best. She sees the IMMEDIATE future. Since I've met herm I've learned not to second guess what she sees."

Everyone fell silent. No one but the Cullens, the Pack and the D.A had seen Hermione act like this. It was a bit of a chock. It was Ron who broke the stunned silence. "Mione, do you one hundred percent, without a doubt trust her? No offence Alice, but we don't know you." He asked honestly.

"No offense taken from you Ron." Alice added with a soft smile.

"I do Ron. Every vision she's had since we met has come true in some way." Hermione answered.

"Then the D.A's with you Hermione." Harry said. The other members nodded.

"Thanks guys." Hermione beamed.

"Ms. Cullen, if Hermione and Severus are with you, then so is the Order. The two of them don't make choice, like calling us all here, on a whim or hunch. We are happy to have you here and will help however we can." Albus replied.

Carlisle smiled gently. "And we appreciate any help you can offer."

* * *

Hermione sat by the lake waiting for her friend's reactions. She decided to tell only Harry, Ron and Ginny first about her and Carlisle. He agreed and said their reactions would determine if they told everyone else tomorrow.

"You and a vampire huh?" Ron questioned.

"Yes." Hermione nodded.

"For nearly three years?" Harry spoke up.

"Yep." Hermione said.

Ginny chuckled. "At least he's a cut vampire."

Everyone laughed. "Hermione, are you sure he's the one? I mean…bloody hell you know what I'm asking." Ron sputtered.

"Yes Ron. Look, you three are family to me. I would love your approval and support." Hermione replied.

The three Gryffindors looked at each other then back at Hermione and grinned. "You sure know how to pick them, I'll say that." Harry chuckled. "You've got our love, approval, and support."

"Thanks! I love you guys!" Hermione beamed as she hugged them tightly. They happily returned the hug.

T.B.C


	10. Chapter 10 24 Hours

**Love Is Eternal**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. They belong to the ever talented J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. This is for fun only not prophet.

**Summary: **Hermione has been hiding a secret. Now a threat arises that forces her to leave England to protect that secret. Severus is sent with her and now they have to work together to save more innocent lives. Will Hermione loose those she loves most or will she loose her sanity? R/R

**Chapter 10- 24 Hours**

The reaction she got from the Order and the D.A when she revealed her relationship with Carlisle was divided. The D.A was fully supportive and found it cool. Part of the Order was fine with it, the other part was leery but supportive and the last group, mainly Sirius, Kingsley, and Percey, weren't happy about it all.

"Hermione, he's a vampire. They cannot be trusted around humans." Percey said.

"I've already explained to all of you that the Cullens don't feed on humans." Hermione sighed.

"I don't trust them. They're here because we need them and in two days the Volturi, the epidemy of what Vampires are, will be here." Sirius growled.

Hermione stood up and got right in Sirius' face. "You listen to me Sirius Black, the Cullens are good people. They don't have to be here but they are. I may not trust the Volturi, but if they give their word, the will honor it. We need them to stop Antony. Now, you three have two options. A) Stay and fight. B) Get your asses out of here."

Carlisle moved behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She seemed to calm down slightly, but was still glaring at Kingsely, Percey and especially Sirius. "Alright honey, let's just relax." He whispered in her ear.

"Sirius, this is Hermione's decision. She's an adult and intelligent enough to make the choice that's best for her." Remus replied placing his hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"Remus you're actually okay with this!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yes and so is Harry." Remus nodded.

Sirius growled as he stormed out of the Great Hall. Kingsley and Percey simply stayed silent but continued to glare at Carlisle. Albus cleared his throat and stood up. "Well, tomorrow the Aurors will be arriving and training will begin. Today I want everyone to relax, because after today, we all will be busy. Be back here at 7:00 am sharp for breakfast. There more details will be given."

Once the meeting was over, everyone went their separate ways. Harry, Ron and Ginny began talking with the Cullens, interested in their lives back in Forks. No one was paying attention to Hermione and Carlisle. She took his hand and pulled him out of the Great Hall.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"You'll see." She answered.

Not another word was spoken till they reached the gates. She lowered her mental block to let Alice see where they were going as she wrapped her arms around his waist and the two apparated.

When they reappeared it was in the living room of her house in Suffolk. They had twenty-four hours before training would take precedent over everything. She had no intention of wasting those precious hours.

"I hope you at least told someone we were leaving." Carlisle said.

"I showed Alice where we were. If they need us they can reach us here. Harry and the Order have a direct floo connection." Hermione smiled, turning on the living room lights.

"As long as someone knows." He nodded.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Hermione returned the kiss as he lifted her off her feet. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he headed up the stairs for her bedroom. Though he had only been to the Granger house once, he still remembered where her room was. He entered the room and kicked the door shut behind him.

"How do you want this?" He demanded huskily.

"I want you now Carlisle. We have all day and night to take it slow." She moaned as she ripped his shirt off.

"My, my. Such an anxious little devil." He chuckled.

"You bet your ass I am." She growled as she vanished the rest of their clothes.

He picked her up and gently tossed her onto the bed. She giggled when he was suddenly leaning over her. Their lips met fiercely as she slid easily into her. Both moaned as he started moving within her.

"Oh Hermione. So good."

"Yesss Carlisle. Harder. Let me feel your hard cock."

Carlisle moved his lips to her neck as he started thrusting a little harder and deeper. Hermione's hips rocked up to meet each thrust. Her nails raking his back, urging him on.

"I want you to ride me. Ooohhh I want you to ride me Hermione."

"Then get on your back Carlisle and I'll ride you real good."

As he ravaged her mouth, he easily rolled them over. Hermione sat up, braced herself with her hands on his chest and began moving. Carlisle threw his head back against the pillows and his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Fuck yesss!" He hissed.

"That's what my lover likes isn't it?" She chuckled.

"Yes." He breathed.

"Mmm. Your hard throbbing cock going deeper and deeper into my pussy. Ooohhh Carlisle. Touch me." She whispered.

Carlisle reached up and filled his hands with her breasts. She looked stunning right now. Her honey amber eyes closed, her head tossed back in absolute bliss. Their lips moved in perfect harmony with each other.

"Talk to me Carlisle." She sighed, leaning toward his ear. "Tell me what you want. Do you want me to keep riding you? Oohh yesss, rock your hips. Do you want to fuck me? Dominate me? OR I could dominate you."

"Shit Hermione! I'm so hard hearing you talk dirty like that." He hissed.

Hermione clenched her vaginal muscles causing him to cry her name while rotating her hips at the same time. Carlisle couldn't take it anymore. Hermione barely had time to gasp before she found herself pinned to the wall.

"I'm going to fuck you now. My cock is going to drive in hard…" He emphasized his point by thrusting hard into her.

"Damn! Yes!" She cried, tugging his hair.

"I'm going to go deep. Deeper than ever. Uugghh! That's it, fuck me back. Come on my beauty. Take my cock."

"Fuck Carlisle! Oh…ah god! Harder! Please!"

Carlisle kissed her as he began fucking her. He kept one arm around her waist while the other pinned both her wrists above her head. Hermione's legs were locked around his waist as she moved with him.

"That's right, feel that cock. Feel my cum filled balls slap your ass."

"YES! OH GOD! YOU'RE…AAHH! DRIVING ME CRAZY! FUCK ME!"

"SHIT! OOOHHH YESSS! I'M GONNA….HERMIONE!"

"OH! OH! CARLISLE!"

Hermione trembled in his arms as she felt jet after jet of his load fill her. She knew if he was capable, Carlisle's legs would have already given out. She moaned as she went slack in his arms.

"Wow. Where did that come from?" He asked, carrying her to the bed.

"I don't know." She answered tiredly as she magically cleaned them.

Carlisle tucked her in. "Rest now my little sex fiend."

"Hermione giggled. "Where are you going?"

"I figured I'd go get some groceries for lunch and dinner. I won't be gone long." He replied.

"Alright. Take the Cooper. The keys are on the hook near the garage door. The store is about twenty minutes away. Do you remember how to get there?" She questioned, while trying to stifle a yawn.

Carlisle chuckled. "I may have only been here once, but I remember where it is. You just rest now. I'll be back in about an hour."

Hermione nodded and snuggled under the blankets. He kissed her softly before heading downstairs. Though he wanted to wait till Christmas to propose, he figured tonight would be better. Especially with getting ready for the fight. He grabbed the keys to Cooper and went to get the ingredients for the perfect lunch and dinner. Today, he would treat her like a QUEEN; HIS Queen.

T.B.C


	11. Chapter 11 A Night of Surprises

**Love Is Eternal**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. They belong to the ever talented J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. This is for fun only not prophet.

**Summary: **Hermione has been hiding a secret. Now a threat arises that forces her to leave England to protect that secret. Severus is sent with her and now they have to work together to save more innocent lives. Will Hermione loose those she loves most or will she loose her sanity? R/R

**Chapter 11- A Night of Surprises**

Hermione awoke from a dead sleep and bolted for the bathroom. She made it to the toilet just in time as what she had for breakfast came right back up again. Five minutes later she moaned as she got to her feet.

'_What the hell was that? I never get sick from Hogwarts food.'_ She wondered as she splashed cold water on her face.

She exited the bathroom and lay back down. She still felt a little queasy, which was unusual for her. She had only felt like this twice in her life. Once when she was six and caught a stomach flu and the second when she was twelve and got food poisoning. She was asleep once more within minutes.

* * *

Carlisle was putting the finishing touches on Hermione's lunch when he heard her throwing up again. He rushed upstairs to find her struggling to her feet. He hurried to her side and knelt beside her.

"Whoa, whoa, let me help you." He said as he slowly stood her up. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know that's the second time I've thrown up." She answered weakly as they headed back to the bedroom.

Carlisle felt her forehead, it was a little clammy, but that was due to her having just thrown up. "Is it only your stomach that's bothering you? I mean are you just throwing up or…"

"No just throwing up. I feel tired, kind of dizzy and like I have no appetite at all." She explained.

This worried Carlisle. He waited till she dozed off again before heading downstairs. He went straight to the fireplace and after a moment found what he was looking for. He grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fire.

"Hogwarts Infirmary." He called out. A moment later he was staring into someone's office. "Hello? Madame Pomfrey?"

"Yes? Oh, how may I help you Dr. Cullen?" Poppy asked curiously.

"It's Hermione, she's sick and I don't have my kit. I was wondering if you could come and take a look at her for me." Carlisle explained.

"Of course. I gather you're not at Hogwarts." Poppy nodded.

"Yes, we're at her home." Carlisle answered.

"I'll be right there." Poppy said. She summoned her kit and stepped through the green flames. "Where is she?"

"I'll show you, and thank you for coming." He replied.

"My pleasure." She smiled as she followed him upstairs.

* * *

Carlisle waited patiently downstairs while Poppy examined Hermione. So far, Poppy had been up there for twenty minutes and frankly he was starting to get worried.

"Carlisle." Poppy said quietly as she walked up beside him.

"Well, what's the verdict?" He asked.

"The verdict is…she's two months pregnant." She answered in obvious surprise.

Carlisle froze. "She's…she's what!"

Poppy sighed and sat down on the sofa. "Hermione is currently two months pregnant with your child."

"I've got to sit down." He whispered, sounding shocked; for a vampire. He took a deep breath. "Is…is that even possible? I've never heard of such a thing. More importantly how will this effect Hermione?"

"Calm down Carlisle. I have heard of this thing before and yes it is possible. Had she not been a witch, this would more likely never happen. I still don't understand how it happened considering she taking a contraceptive potion that is 100% effective. I guess your little soldiers are determined." She chuckled.

"I guess so." He smirked. "But what about the pregnancy itself? How will it affect her and what about the baby? Will it be a half human, half vampire like Antony?"

"There is a spell to find out. Back in the 1800's there was a surge of women, witches and muggles alike, that were attacked and raped by vampires and many became pregnant. I can't do the spell till she is at least five months along.

"There have also been cases where a woman impregnated by a vampire went through a nine month pregnancy in two." Carlisle's face grew worried. "Hermione isn't one of those cases. The baby is the right since for a two month old fetus." Poppy assured him.

"Poppy, will it be safe for her to apparated us back to Hogwarts?" He questioned.

"Absolutely. She can apparated till she's seven months, same goes for using a port key. However after four months she'll be unable to travel by floo." She said to him.

"Although I'm sure Alice has seen this, could you please tell my family, but ask them to keep it quiet until Hermione and I return?" He requested.

"Of course. Now go on up, she's waiting for you." She agreed.

Poppy left and Carlisle headed upstairs. He found Hermione propped up against her headboard reading, her right hand resting over her stomach. Though she still looked a bit pale, she looked beautiful to him.

"Hello mommy." He said.

"Why hello daddy." She beamed.

Carlisle walked over and sat beside her as she put her book on the nightstand. He pulled her into his arms as she laid her head against his chest. "How do you feel love?"

"Starving now." She giggled. "Madame Pomfrey said at five months she'll run a spell to see if our baby will be all human or half and half."

"So she explained all that huh?"

"Yeah. I'm just worried about what the Volturi will do."

Carlisle hadn't thought about that. "We'll worry about them when the time comes. For now, let's get you downstairs and get you something to eat first."

* * *

The Cullens sat around their sitting room processing what Poppy had just told them, of course Alice knew just like Carlisle predicted. The group had mixed feelings, yes they were happy for Hermione and Carlisle, but worried at the same time.

"I think we all agree Hermione shouldn't fight." Rosalie spoke up.

"Agreed. I have already started reworking our strategy to compensate for that." Jasper nodded.

"The question is can we keep her out of the fight completely?" Emmett pointed out.

"She'll stay out of the main fight as long as Carlisle stays with her." Alice said.

Edward stood at one of the window, silent like a statue. "I think we need to tell Jacob and the others. If the Volturi try anything, we may need their help in protecting Hermione, Carlisle and the baby."

"I'll go get them." Rose volunteered. She stood up and left.

"You really think the Volturi will try and punish them?" Jasper questioned.

"Yes I do Emmett." Edward sighed.

"What's on your mind bro? Really?" Emmett asked.

"I'm happy for them, but I worry what the stress of this fight will do to Hermione and the baby."

"So what should we do? Leave? Antony will follow us anyway." Emmett argued.

"You're right. I just don't want anything to happen to Hermione or the baby." Edward replied.

At that moment Rosalie returned with the Pack. The Cullens explained what they knew as well as their fears about the upcoming fight and the Volturi's reaction should they discover the news of Hermione's pregnancy.

"If those Italian bloodsuckers, no offense, want Hermione and her baby they'll have to go through us." Leah stated.

"She's right. We protect our allies and you have never given us a reason to doubt you. So we side with you no matter what." Sam nodded.

* * *

By early evening Hermione was feeling like her old self. The more she thought about it, the more things began clicking into place. Her mood swing the day she fought Laraunt, the constant need to sleep, always being hungry, and the spike in her sex drive. Carlisle agreed with her assessment.

'_I wonder what he's up to.'_ She thought as she finished dressing for dinner.

He had sent her upstairs and said to put on what he had laid out for her. A knee length cocktail dress she bought in Seattle last year on a shopping trip with Alice and Rose. It was the same gold as his eyes.

She had showered, shaved, fixed her hair and make-up, and then slipped on the dress. She found the matching heels then borrowed a pearl necklace, bracelet and earring set from her mother's jewelry box. After their deaths, she had turned their room into almost a shrine.

"Well, time to find out what he's up to." She whispered.

* * *

Carlisle had just finished lighting the candles on the table when Hermione entered the room. "Wow, you look positively radiant."

"Thanks. My, you sure look dashing in that suit." She smiled as he kissed her hand.

"Thank you milady. Your dinner awaits." He grinned leading her to the table.

Dinner consisted of a light salad, fresh bread, her favorite vegetable; steamed broccoli, chicken parmesan and an aged red wine. He assured her one glass would not harm her or the baby.

"Carlisle, what will the others say? I mean…" She fell silent. She wore an expression he couldn't read.

"Hermione, what is it?" He asked taking her hand.

Hermione took a fortifying breath. "After Laraunt's attack, I went to see Poppy in September for my check-up. I told her I was attacked by a random muggle burglar and didn't have my wand near me. She told me, that because of the attack, I would be unable to have children."

"So that's why she seemed surprised when she told me. Oh honey, I'm so sorry. I would understand if you wanted…"

"NO! Oh god no! I could never terminate this pregnancy. This is a dream come true for me; to be a mother but more importantly to be the mother of YOUR child."

Carlisle smiled brightly before kissing her softly. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that. You'll make a wonderful mother Hermione." She smiled. "But what really has you worried?"

"Well, what if the others aren't as happy for us?" She sighed.

"I think they'll be just as happy if not more. Come on, enjoy your meal and let's not worry about that right now." He chuckled.

* * *

They passed the meal discussing the baby instead. The most important thing was where to put the nursery. They quickly agreed that until he or she was sleeping all through the night that the baby would sleep in their room. After that, the nursery would be the room across the hall from them.

"Do you want to know if it's a boy or girl?" She questioned as he loaded the dishes in the dishwasher.

"I honestly don't know right now. What about you?" He shrugged.

"Still undecided as well." She giggled.

He pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her. "We still have about three months before we need to decide."

The couple retreated to the living room. Carlisle had strategically placed candles and flowers around the room as well. Soft music was playing and a roaring fire was going in the fireplace, setting the mood.

"Dance with me?"

"I'd love to Carlisle."

Carlisle swept her into his arms and they began swaying to the music. Hermione sighed and lay her head on his shoulder. She felt so at peace in his arms. The only things that mattered right now was the man holding her and the child she now carried.

"Steven Edward." He whispered.

"What?" She inquired.

"If it's a boy. Steven Edward after your father and Edward. After all, he did introduce us." He said.

"Agreed. Larensmee Abigail after Esmee, my mother Lori and mine and Bella's grandmother." She replied.

"Esmee would be honored." He smiled tenderly.

They stopped dancing. She gasped when Carlisle slowly knelt before her. "I was going to wait till Christmas Eve, but now seems more appropriate. Hermione, from the day we met, you brought something to my life I never knew I was missing; a future. You showed me how to love again and I'll forever be grateful to you. Will you Hermione Jane Granger, consent to be my wife?"

"Oh Carlisle. Yes! Yes I'll be your wife!"

Carlisle held out the ring box. When she opened it, she smiled tearfully at him, before handing the box back. He removed the ring and slipped the diamond onto her finger. It fit her perfectly, just like he hoped.

"It's beautiful." She breathed.

"Charlie helped pick it out. He also said I could marry you under two conditions. We get married in Forks and he gave you away." He chuckled.

Hermione laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

T.B.C


	12. Chapter 12 Prelude

**Love Is Eternal**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. They belong to the ever talented J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. This is for fun only not prophet.

**Summary: **Hermione has been hiding a secret. Now a threat arises that forces her to leave England to protect that secret. Severus is sent with her and now they have to work together to save more innocent lives. Will Hermione loose those she loves most or will she loose her sanity? R/R

**Chapter 12- Prelude**

It had been a week since the training began. When Hermione and Carlisle returned to Hogwarts, the Cullens and the Pack congratulated them on both the baby and their engagement. Hermione and Carlisle agreed they would not fight. They would be part of the group designated to keep Antony out of Hogwarts. The D.A and the Order too offered their congratulations. Everyone but Sirius. After twenty four hours to think, both Kingsley and Percey came to accept Hermione and Carlisle.

"Before we call it a day, I have some news. Tomorrow evening the Volturi and their guards will be arriving. ALL the Volturi." Albus reported.

"Excuse me, but did you just say ALL the Volturi will be coming here?" Emmett asked.

"Yes Emmett. Jane and Demetri will arrive with a small group in the morning and the rest will arrive after dinner." Albus answered.

Carlisle felt Hermione tense beside him. "Albus did Aro say why all of them are coming?" He questioned.

"I'm afraid not Carlisle. His message merely stated they were all coming." Albus replied. "Now, everyone go get some rest and try to enjoy the rest of your evening."

The second the meeting ended, Hermione was on her feet and out the doors of the Great Hall in a heartbeat. Carlisle rushed after her, but she was gone. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Dr. Cullen, we think we know where she is." Harry said as he, Ginny and Ron approached.

* * *

Hermione sat in the Astronomy Tower. She knew why the Volturi were coming. Because of her and Carlisle. She wasn't afraid for her or Carlisle, but afraid for their baby. She knew what they did to babies and children that were turned, so she didn't want to even think about what they would do to her child.

"Honey?"

"They're coming because of us."

"Hermione, you don't know that for sure."

"Yes I do. I don't know how I know it, but I do. They know about the baby Carlisle."

Carlisle gathered her into his arms. All he could do was hold her close and try to offer her some kind of comfort. If what she said was true, he wasn't sure the combination of his family and the Pack could protect her.

"We could leave. Hide until the baby is born." He suggested.

"They'll keep hunting us and possibly hurt our family and friends too. No, I can't put them at risk like that." She sighed.

"Then what do you want to do?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"We have no choice but to face them." She answered.

"We'll face them together." He nodded.

* * *

Harry was wondering the empty corridors. He tried for over an hour to sleep but couldn't. He figured a walk would help. He ended up at the Astronomy Tower. That's where he found Rosalie staring at the stars.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you Ms. Hale." Harry apologized.

"You didn't disturb me Harry, and stop with the Ms. Hale bit, Rosalie is just fine." Rosalie giggled.

"How's Hermione?" He questioned.

"Asleep finally." She replied.

Harry moved to stand beside her. Several moments passed in silence before Harry spoke up. "Is it true, Hermione actually beat Jane in a fight?"

Rosalie laughed as she remembered the fight. "Oh did she ever. If Jane were still human she would have been badly scared. I'm just glad Hermione never fought that hard against me."

"You fought Hermione?"

"Yeah. She and Carlisle had just met. I was being a bitch as usual. See, Esmee, Carlisle's first wife and our mother to the humans, had been killed by a vampire named Victoria three years prior. I viewed Hermione as a threat and a weak human. She called my bluff."

Harry was shocked. During the final battle he didn't see Hermione doing much fighting. Ron and Ginny did and said she was amazing; terrifying but amazing all the same.

"The Volturi are coming for Hermione and the baby aren't they?" He asked.

"That's what we think, but we don't know for sure." Rosalie answered.

"Can you and the Pack protect her?" He questioned.

Rosalie sighed. "I don't know and that has us all worried."

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, Hermione sat tensely between Carlisle and Edward. If Jane or Demetri tried anything, Edward, since he was the fastest, would get her out of there and the others would follow.

"Just stay calm love." Carlisle whispered.

"I'll try, but it's hard when I KNOW they're here for me and our baby." Hermione shot back.

"We won't let them get you, we swear." Edward vowed.

Hermione just looked down the table at Alice. Their eyes locked, and Alice merely shrugged; indicating she had not seen the Volturi's intentions toward her or the baby. That was absolutely no comfort at all.

The second breakfast was over, a messenger arrived. Jane and Demetri were here. Hermione squared her shoulders as she stood beside Carlisle. Alice and Jasper were on their right, Rosalie and Emmett on the left while Edward stood right behind her.

Albus and Minerva stood in front of the Cullen's ready to greet Jane and Demetri. The Pack were in human form in a straight line between Albus and the Cullens. They tensed when the two Volturi and guards entered the Great Hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Albus Dumbledore and this is my Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall." Albus said politely.

"Hello Albus. I am Jane and this is Demetri. Aro sends his regards and is looking forward to meeting you this evening." Jane nodded.

"I must admit I am quite impressed. We have heard many things about Hogwarts but they never said how magnificent the castle is." Demetri added.

"Why thank you, we do take pride in our school…may I address you by your first names?" Albus replied.

"Of course. We are…" Jane cut herself off when she spotted the Cullens and Hermione. She smiled what most would mistake for a friendly smile, but they would be gravely mistaken. "Well, I see you made it safely."

Carlisle held Hermione tightly to his side. "Yes we did Jane. How was your journey?"

"It was tolerable. Hello Hermione." Jane answered.

"Jane, Demetri." Hermione said as Demetri moved to Jane's side.

"Aro requests a meeting with the both of you after we address everyone." Demetri stated.

Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly. "I bet he does."

"There's no need for any hostility Hermione. We merely wish to discuss the joyous news you and Carlisle received." Jane smiled.

Things would have been fine had Jane left it at that. However she made her mistake when she reached out and placed her hand on Hermione's still flat stomach. Everyone but the Cullens gasped when Jane suddenly flew twenty feet and slammed into a wall.

"You should die for that human." Demetri hissed.

"You can't touch her Demetri." Jane growled getting to her feet.

"I believe my FIANCEE has made her point Jane. Don not touch her again." Carlisle said his eyes narrowed at the teenage vampire.

"So she has." Jane agreed through clenched teeth. "Albus, perhaps you would be kind enough to show us where we shall stay."

"Of…of course. Please follow me." Albus sputtered.

Hermione continued to glare at Jane, Demetri and the half dozen guards they brought with them. The second they left the Great Hall, Hermione let out a shuddered breath and collapsed into Carlisle's arms.

"Hermione! Slow breaths love, slow breaths." Carlisle instructed as she struggled to breathe.

"I'll get Poppy." Severus volunteered before running off.

"That…wasn't…me." Hermione gasped.

"The baby?" Alice questioned.

Hermione nodded. Edward knelt beside her and placed his hand on her stomach. He smirked slightly. "It appears my brother or sister doesn't care for Jane's voice."

"You can…hear the baby's…thoughts?" Hermione gasped.

"Yes. He or she has already fallen in love with both you and Carlisle's voice." Edward smiled.

"Good." Hermione breathed before falling unconscious.

* * *

Carlisle sat beside the bed holding Hermione's hand. Not a second after she passed out, Poppy and Severus came rushing in. They got Hermione to her and Carlisle's suit where Poppy examined her.

Poppy concluded the baby had tapped into Hermione's magic somehow. What happened this morning with Jane was the baby protecting both itself and Hermione because he or she felt threatened by Jane AND Demetri. If Demetri had touched Hermione, the same thing would have happened.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in!" Carlisle called out.

"Good evening my old friend." Aro greeted.

Reluctantly Carlisle rose to his feet and faced not only Aro, but Caius and Marcus as well. He nodded to them but stayed close to Hermione. He wasn't sure how he felt about them being the close to his unconscious fiancée.

"You need not worry Carlisle, we spoke with Poppy. I must say the woman is highly protective of your…fiancée." Aro said.

"Well so am I." Carlisle retorted.

"Carlisle, this situation you and Hermione are in is well, frankly unusual." Ciaus spoke up.

"Unusual why? Because she's human and I'm a vampire?" Carlisle demanded.

"Yes." Marcus answered.

Aro approached Carlisle. "My friend, you know our rules."

"You will not take our child." Carlisle hissed.

"Now don't be so hasty Carlisle." Marcus replied.

"There is no talking me out of my or Hermione's decision. We are keeping our child no matter if he or she is a full human, vampire, or half. This child is ours and I'll be damned if anyone tries to take him or her." Carlisle growled.

Aro, Caius and Marcus narrowed their blood red eyes at Carlisle. "We shall see. Once Antony is taken care of we shall see about this." Aro said.

The three turned and left. Carlisle ran his fingers through his hair and let out a breath. He knew that the Volturi would not be swayed. He would need a plan in case they tried anything.

* * *

The training continued. Alice kept an eye, so to speak, on Antony. Luckily he was unaware the Volturi were at Hogwarts. The Volturi guards would be on the grounds along with Jane, Felix, Alec and Heidi. Aro, Caius, Marcus and Demetri would be on the grounds as well.

Helping Hermione and Carlisle would be Severus, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Edward, Seth, Leah and Jacob. The D.A and the Order also decided to place a few groups inside as well for additional help if need be.

It was soon the night before the battle. A few Volturi guards found Antony's army camped out in Hogsmeade, which the Ministry ordered evacuated three weeks ago. Twenty four hours before the fight found Hermione laying on an examination table and Poppy performing a checkup.

"Alright Hermione, you can sit up now." Poppy said.

"Well Poppy, how's our baby?" Hermione asked as Carlisle helped her sit up.

"Your baby is fine. By next month the fetus will start to take on a human shape. Are you still having morning sickness?" Poppy questioned.

"Yes. Is it normal for me to not have an appetite for most of the day?" Hermione answered.

Poppy chuckled. "It's quite normal dear. When you hit about three months it should go away and that's when the cravings hit."

Carlisle stroked her back. "When can we know what we're having?"

"The same time I do the spell to determine if your child will be human, vampire, or a half breed. Of course you will be too far along for me to feel safe about you flying. So, I'll come to you or recommend a good medi-witch near you. There's a St. Mungo's in Seattle and I still have a few contacts there." Poppy replied.

Hermione magically redressed herself and stood up. "Is it safe to still have sex? I mean, it won't hurt the baby will it?"

Poppy couldn't help it and started laughing. "Oh no. I mean as long as you're not swinging from the chandeliers or something. Sex is perfectly fine, in fact you'll probably find your sex drive will increase while you're pregnant, if you haven't already."

* * *

The couple left after receiving another warning to be careful during the battle. As they headed for their suit, they spotted Alec and Felix in the shadows behind them. They ignored the Volturi and continued to their rooms.

Once there, Hermione immediately put up a silencing charm. She discovered that would block a vampire's hearing, as well as Edward and Alice. She wanted a night without any interruptions. The second the suit was sealed, she grabbed Carlisle by the front of his shirt and devoured his lips.

Carlisle moaned and wrapped his arms around her, returning the kiss. He sat on the sofa pulling her onto his lap. Hermione flicked her wrist and their clothes vanished. He moaned when he smelt her arousal.

"Oh Carlisle."

"Mmm, yes my beauty."

"Make love to me. Please."

How could he deny her? He eased her down on the sofa as he felt her arms and legs encircle him. They kissed tenderly as he slowly entered her. He knew what she wanted tonight and he would give it to her. He would make love to her slowly. Show her how much he loved her, make the pleasure last as long as he could. Slowly they began moving as one. Their kissed and touches feather light.

"I love you so much Hermione."

"I love you too Carlisle."

Hermione sighed as her body molded to his. He tenderly thrust into her over and over again, letting her feel how much he loved her and desired her. Carlisle moaned as she rocked against him. There was a difference to their love making tonight.

Every touch, kiss, and movement was soft and tender. Like they were afraid to go any faster. Both knew tomorrow anything could happen, so they weren't going to waste a single moment they had together.

For hours it seemed they made love. Making their love, desire, and need for each other last. Finally they reached their peaks as one. Carlisle now lay holding his mate in his arms as she slept. He reached over and placed his hand on her stomach.

"Don't worry little one. I won't let anything happen to you. You will be well protected and loved." He whispered to his and Hermione's unborn child.

T.B.C


	13. Chapter 13 Time to End This

**Love Is Eternal**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. They belong to the ever talented J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. This is for fun only not prophet.

**Summary: **Hermione has been hiding a secret. Now a threat arises that forces her to leave England to protect that secret. Severus is sent with her and now they have to work together to save more innocent lives. Will Hermione loose those she loves most or will she loose her sanity? R/R

**Chapter 13- Time to End This**

Hermione stood at the window of her and Carlisle's suit, her hand rubbing her stomach. This was it, today this fight would end, one way or another. She sighed as Carlisle slid his arms around her.

"It's time my love." He whispered.

"Then let's finish this." She nodded.

With their arms around each other's waist they left. Outside they were stopped by Heidi. The three just looked at one another. Finally Heidi spoke. "Listen carefully, stay close to me and Edward. I have spoken to him and your family; once the fighting is done I'm getting you and the Pack out of here. I have already made an escape plan."

Hermione was shocked. "I…I don't understand. Why are you helping us? I mean, you guys think our child is an abomination."

Heidi shook her head. "**I **don't think that. I have seen others like what your child will or could be. I don't believe in killing an innocent child."

"Thank you Heidi and we'll stay close." Carlisle nodded.

When the three reached the Great Hall they found everyone was already assembled. Suddenly Jane appeared. "Why?"

"Why what Jane?" Heidi asked.

"Why did you and Felix decide to stay here inside instead of out there with us?" Jane demanded.

"We had to make sure Carlisle and his human don't escape before the trial." Felix replied as he walked up.

"It was Marcus who suggested it Jane. If you don't like it, take it up with him." Heidi added.

Jane merely glared at Hermione before storming off. Felix winked at Hermione and Carlisle before he and Heidi walked away as well. Edward was waiting with the others when Hermione and Carlisle walked over to them.

"How are you feeling Mione?" Ron questioned.

"Um, shocked but good. Do you guys…" Hermione replied.

"Who do you think helped with the exit strategy?" Ginny giggled.

"Don't worry; we've got your ass." Harry chuckled, draping his arm around her shoulders.

Carlisle faced Edward. "What about Aro?"

Edward smirked. "Severus found a…smoke screen for that. We're fine Carlisle."

Carlisle hoped so. One by one the groups moved into position. Heidi moved beside Edward while Hermione sat down in Albus' chair, the only one left in the hall. Leah and Seth, in wolf form, lay on either side of her like guard dogs.

Ron, Jacob, and Felix headed for the Astronomy tower to watch the battle. Jacob stayed in wolf form to communicate with Seth and Leah. Ginny, Harry, and Neville stood just outside the Great Hall. Tonks, Kingsley, Remus and Moody were standing together a few feet from Hermione.

Suddenly, Hermione gasped and her hand flew to her stomach. "What is it love? Talk to me." Carlisle pleaded.

"I…I don't know. Edward?" Hermione replied worriedly.

Edward knelt in front of her and placed his hand on her stomach. For a long moment he kept silent while Carlisle held Hermione's hand. She had felt something with the baby, something she couldn't explain nor understand.

"Well, my little brother or sister is going to be gifted. He or she senses Antony is approaching. The battle will start soon." Edward explained.

"The baby SENSED it?" Carlisle questioned.

"Yes.' Edward nodded.

"I felt what the baby felt." Hermione gasped.

Outside a muffled explosion sounded. Edward looked over at Seth. "I understand. Seth says Antony just blasted the gates."

The hall fell silent. The silence was soon broken by the sounds of fighting out on the grounds. Cries of pain and anger filtered into the hall, bringing back memories of the final battle with Voldemort for those inside.

Suddenly Leah was on her feet, growling. Hermione simply reacted as an unseen force directed her. She stood up, spun to her left and yelled the cutting curse just as a vampire leapt into view. Everyone watched as Hermione quickly and easily took care of the vampire. Carlisle and Edward threw the pieces of the dead vampire into the fire Severus had started, while Hermione dropped into the chair once more.

"You alright?" Tonks inquired, rushing to her side.

"Yeah. That just kind of zapped me." Hermione nodded.

* * *

Rosalie hissed as she dodged a spell from Draco. She was glad Hermione insisted on teaching them how to dodge spells and curses last summer. She smiled coldly at the young wizard that stood before her.

"Time to die bitch." Draco growled.

"Give it your best shot blonde." Rosalie challenged as she spotted Emmett sneaking up behind her.

Draco didn't get the chance to yell before Emmett ripped his head off and threw it like a baseball toward the forest. Emmett calmly walked over to his mate with a lopsided grin. "How you doing babe?"

"Just fine and you?"

"Having fun."

Jane was instantly at their side. "Where's Antony?"

Rosalie and Emmett looked around the battle that was all but finished. Pyres were scattered around the grounds and the air filled with the stench of burning vampires. The grounds were also littered with the lifeless bodies of the Death Eaters that had escaped the final battle with Voldemort but not this one.

"I don't see him." Emmett answered.

"He's after Hermione!" Alice cried running up to them.

* * *

Hermione stood surrounded by Edward, Carlisle, Severus, Seth, Leah, Felix, and Heidi. Harry and Ginny lay unconscious at the doors while the others, except Jacob and Ron, were bound in the corner.

"So, you're the bitch that can fight vampires. A regular vampire slayer." Antony taunted.

"Yeah, what of it?" Hermione countered.

"Well it's time you suffer." Antony snarled.

He spun around and closed the doors then sealed them just as Sam, Alice and Jasper appeared. Hermione could hear them pounding on the thick doors, but knew it would take time for them to break through.

"It's you who will suffer Antony." Felix stated.

"Oh? The mighty Volturi. You honestly think you can protect her?" Antony challenged.

"You will answer for your crimes. The penalty is death." Heidi spoke up.

Antony laughed. "I don't answer to your laws or penalties."

The fight began. Edward, Heidi, Felix, Seth and Leah leapt into action. Severus and Carlisle kept Hermione well covered as they watched. Hermione gasped as Seth went flying through the air and slammed into a wall.

* * *

"Damnit! He sealed it good!" Sirius cursed.

"Well unseal it!" Marcus yelled.

"I can't!" Sirius growled.

"We need to get in there. He'll kill Hermione and the others." Rosalie practically screamed.

At the moment, Ron came from around the corner. "Follow me. Hurry, there's a way in."

"Let's go." Emmett said and the large group followed Ron.

* * *

Hermione found herself pressed back into a corner. Carlisle, Edward, Severus, Felix, and Heidi were the only thing between her and Antony. Both Seth and Leah lay unmoving against opposite walls. She should be afraid, but found herself angry instead. Angry that her friends and family had been hurt by this monster.

"Hand her over Carlisle. There is no reason for you and your family to die." Antony replied.

"She is my family you bastard, as were the Denali." Carlisle growled.

"Aahh yes. They died protecting you. Pity they didn't join me." Antony sneered.

Movement to her left caught Hermione's attention. It was Jacob, Sam, Quill and Embry. Behind them were the rest of the Cullens and Volturi. "Hey Antony. Did you know your father was a smug, over confident bastard too? He believed he would win and look where he ended up. Barking in hell!" Hermione laughed.

It all happened so fast. Antony charged at the same time Sam, Jacob, Quill and Embry leapt into the air. Hermione watched as three massive werewolves tore Antony to pieces. Carlisle held her close while the others threw what was left of Antony into a pyre. Then Hermione's vision went black as she slumped into Carlisle's arms.

T.B.C


	14. Chapter 14 Home, Baby Shower, Family

**Love Is Eternal**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. They belong to the ever talented J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. This is for fun only not prophet.

**Summary: **Hermione has been hiding a secret. Now a threat arises that forces her to leave England to protect that secret. Severus is sent with her and now they have to work together to save more innocent lives. Will Hermione loose those she loves most or will she loose her sanity? R/R

**Chapter 14- Home, Baby Shower, Family**

Hermione sighed as she entered the house. True to their word, Felix and Heidi had gotten them all safely out of Hogwarts. In fact, they had come to Forks as well just to help protect Hermione till the baby was born.

While Poppy had checked Hermione over, Harry, who had come too, along with Ginny, had packed her and Carlisle's things. Under the pretense of taking her to rest, Carlisle carried Hermione to their suit where everyone was waiting.

Ginny's exit strategy had been two port keys that would take them straight to the airport. Severus had arranged the flight. It was the quickest he could find, London to Chicago then to Seattle. Carlisle called Charlie who drove the Mercedes while Bella and Seth's mother drove Rosalie's BMW and Edward's Volvo to the airport. Bella wanted to stay and meet them, but since they were arriving so late, she agreed not to. Hermione felt so much better now that she was home with her friends and family.

"Go get some sleep. I'll be up shortly." Carlisle said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Hermione nodded.

Before leaving, she faced Felix and Heidi. "Thank you, both of you. I can't repay you for this."

Heidi smiled and approached Hermione. Slowly she placed her hand on Hermione's stomach. "You're child is special, of that much I'm sure. I don't know why but I feel the need to protect him or her."

"As do I." Felix agreed. "We'll stay till he or she is born, maybe even longer."

"But what about…" Hermione began.

"We've already figured out our dietary needs. While we're here, we'll feed Carlisle's way. Who knows, we might like it." Heidi replied.

"And if you're worried about Aro, don't be. If he tries anything he'll regret it.' Felix stated.

* * *

So life went on for Hermione and Carlisle. They were married in a beautiful and simple ceremony at the Cullen house. All of the Pack was there, Harry, Ginny, even Ron, Severus, Albus, and Minerva were able to make it. Charlie had happily given her away and was just as happy when he learned he was going to be a Great Uncle. Hermione and Carlisle spent their two week honeymoon at Isla de Carlisle.

"Well Mrs. Cullen your baby will age like a human but have traits of a vampire." Medi-Wizard, Alexander Whitman replied.

"Which traits?" Carlisle asked as he helped his wife sit up.

"It looks like SHE will have the speed, strength, sight and hearing of a vampire." Alexander.

"We're having a girl?" Hermione beamed.

"Yes ma'am." Alexander nodded.

"Then Larensmee Abigail she will be named." Carlisle smiled.

* * *

The Cullens, the Pack, Charlie, Bella, Felix, and Heidi were thrilled for Hermione and Carlisle. Alice, Bella, Hermione, Heidi, and Rosalie began decorating the nursery for the arrival of the newest Cullen. Hermione's due date was August 12th.

On her sixth month checkup, Rosalie arranged for a baby shower after the appointment. Tonks, Poppy and Minerva came over just for the occasion. While the ladies went baby crazy, the men, including Ron, Albus and Severus, were at Billy's place.

"Any word from Aro?" Sam asked.

"Don't tell Hermione, but he sent a letter a few weeks ago. He said he won't ignore this transgression, his words, and we still have to be judged." Carlisle answered.

"Don't worry my friend we'll make the others see." Felix said.

"In the mean time, let's just talk about more pleasant things. How's Hermione doing these days?" Charlie spoke up.

"She thinks she's getting fat, but I think she looks as beautiful as ever." Carlisle shrugged.

"Whatever you do, stay on her good side." Billy advised.

"Absolutely. If Hermione's anything like Lori, her emotions will be all over the place. Laughing one second, and screaming the next." Charlie laughed.

"How is that different from how she is any other day?" Ron teased.

* * *

At the Cullen house, the ladies had just finished oohhing and aahhing over the gifts. They were having a blast. There was music, plenty of food and lots of laughter. "How are you feeling dear?" Minerva asked.

"Fat." Hermione grumbled.

"Hermione, you're not fat." Bella laughed.

"Oh I know that, but I feel that way. OW!" Hermione sighed.

"Another kidney shot?" Rosalie questioned as she and Heidi rubbed Hermione's back.

"Yes. I swear Larensmee is going to be a soccer player." Hermione nodded.

As soon as they got back to Forks, Rosalie and Heidi became extremely protective of Hermione. Whenever Alexander came for checkups and Carlisle wasn't around, both were right there at Hermione's side; even when he drew blood.

"That just shows how strong young Larensmee will be." Heidi smiled patting Hermione's stomach.

"So are you excited?" Ginny inquired.

"Oh yes. You should see Carlisle though. He's always leaning down and talking to her. Of course Edward is there to translate for the baby." Hermione giggled.

"I hate to put a damper on all the fun, but have you heard from the Italian bloodsucker?" Leah spoke up.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Carlisle thinks I don't know about it, but Aro sent a letter. He says he "won't ignore this transgression and we must still be judged." His words exactly."

Emily patted Hermione's hand. "Don't worry. Sam has already said he and the Pack will protect you, Carlisle, Larensmee, and the Cullens; as well as Bella and Charlie."

"Tell him thanks for the support and I hope it doesn't come to that." Hermione smiled softly.

* * *

Hermione smiled as she looked around the room. Charlie, Emmett and Billy were cheering on the Mariners. Rosalie, Ginny and Heidi were going over wallpaper samples for the nursery. Just last week Hermione decided to change the wallpaper.

Alice and Jasper were playing chess by the window. Bella, Edward, Harry, Jacob and Felix were deep in discussion over the many historical inaccuracies of vampires and werewolves. Mainly Bella and Harry listened, except for the occasional question.

Then there was Carlisle. Her husband, lover, best friend, and father of her daughter. He sat in an arm chair reading the latest medical journal. They had been married for four and a half months now and despite the threat of the Volturi, life had never been sweeter.

At that moment, Carlisle looked up. When he saw Hermione, he closed his journal, stood up and walked to her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly. "What are you thinking of my wife?"

"This, our family." She smiled.

Carlisle nodded and smiled as well. With his arm around his wife's waist he led her downstairs and out to the back porch. The newlyweds sat on the rocker bench Charlie had built for them as a wedding present.

"How do you feel?'

"Alright I guess. I mean other than my back hurting and my feet swelling."

Carlisle chuckled. "That will pass. Soon we'll have our little girl and everything will be perfect."

Hermione sighed as she snuggled into his arms. "I can't wait. After Larensmee is born we can plan for the future. With our family."

The couple sat on the porch and enjoyed the June evening. Both thinking of the future that lay ahead of them. A bright and happy future. It wasn't until the moon began rising that they headed inside. That night Carlisle cradled his wife securely in his arms.

"Don't worry my darlings, I'll protect you both. No matter the cost." He vowed.

T.B.C


	15. Chapter 15 Larensmee

**Love Is Eternal**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. They belong to the ever talented J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. This is for fun only not prophet.

**Summary: **Hermione has been hiding a secret. Now a threat arises that forces her to leave England to protect that secret. Severus is sent with her and now they have to work together to save more innocent lives. Will Hermione loose those she loves most or will she loose her sanity? R/R

**Chapter 15- Larensmee**

"Are you sure honey?" Carlisle asked again.

"Yes. Go Carlisle, go to work." Hermione giggled.

Carlisle was worried about going to work simply because Hermione was only a week from her due date. She was already experiencing Braxton-Hick's contractions and Alexander said she could go into labor any day now.

"She'll be fine. If anything happens we'll call you right away." Heidi assured him.

Carlisle nodded. "Alright, I love you."

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you too. Now get going or you'll be late."

Carlisle kissed her one last time before he left. Hermione just shook her head and sat down between Heidi and Rosalie. Three days ago Severus and Poppy arrived to help with the delivery. Since Larensmee was half vampire and half human, she obviously couldn't be born in the hospital.

"Guys, I'm going upstairs for a nap." Hermione said.

"I'll help you." Rosalie offered.

Hermione just nodded. Rosalie slid her arm around Hermione's waist and helped her upstairs. For the last two weeks Hermione had been more and more tired. Alexander and Carlisle assured her it was quite normal at this point.

"Do you need anything sweetie?" Rosalie asked.

"No thank you Rose. Wake me up in say…two hours?" Hermione answered.

"You got it. Sweet dreams." Rose nodded.

An hour later Hermione was jarred from her sleep by two things. A gush of fluid down her legs and sharp pains in her stomach. She was in labor. She tried to sit up but was in too much pain. So there was only one thing to do.

"Rose! Heidi!"

In a flash both were at her side. "Hermione what's wrong?' Heidi demanded.

"My…water just broke. Aahh! Call…Carlisle." Hermione hissed.

"I'll call Carlisle." Rose nodded before running off.

Heidi helped Hermione sit up just a Poppy and Severus walked in. Severus magically changed her into a gown while Heidi and Poppy got everything set up. Hermione was now propped up against several pillows and the bed linens were cleaned. Poppy also had several absorbent pads beneath her as well.

"Carlisle's on his way. What can I do Poppy?" Rosalie asked.

"Get the monitors hooked up for me while I scrub up. Severus, Heidi you better scrub up too." Poppy instructed.

Rosalie had just finished hooking up the monitors when the next series of contractions hit. Hermione cried out in pain while she clutched Rosalie's hand. Rosalie dabbed at her forehead with a damp cloth Poppy left on the nightstand.

"Deep slow breaths honey. That's it, you're doing fine." Rosalie encouraged.

"I…I want Carlisle." Hermione moaned as the contractions faded.

"He'll be here soon." Rosalie said.

Poppy, Heidi, and Severus re-entered the bedroom. "Alright Hermione, let's see how far dilated you are." Poppy smiled.

Poppy had to use a spell that allowed her to elevate Hermione's legs as if she were in stirrups at a hospital. Rosalie was on Hermione's left, Heidi on her right, and Severus was watching the monitors for a contraction.

"Well, you are dilated to four. It will be a while yet Hermione. When was the last contraction?" Poppy replied.

"One minute, forty-five seconds ago." Rosalie answered.

"A little over five minutes since your water broke." Poppy nodded.

"Hermione!" Carlisle's voice came from downstairs. A few seconds later he entered the room. Heidi moved to stand beside Rosalie as Carlisle took her place. "I'm here baby. It's okay now, I'm here."

"Oh Carlisle." Hermione sighed as he kissed her forehead. "Poppy said I'm at four, so it will still be a while."

Carlisle smiled and placed his hand on her stomach. "Yes, but soon our little girl will be with us." Everyone headed back downstairs to wait.

* * *

Since Carlisle was there, Rosalie and Heidi didn't need to stay at her side. So came the waiting game. Bella and Charlie arrived half an hour after Carlisle. Hermione had opted for no drugs during her delivery unless she medically needed them. By the third hour her contractions were three minutes apart and she was dilated to seven. That's when things changed.

"Here comes another one Hermione. Remember slow deep breaths." Severus said, watching the monitor.

Hermione nodded and clutched Carlisle's hand. She felt the contraction hit and began slowing her breathing. Carlisle wiped her face and neck with a cool cloth as he held her hand. Suddenly Hermione let out a scream of pain.

"Aaahhh! Ohhh god! No! Something's…oh shit! Something's wrong!" Hermione screamed.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle demanded worriedly.

"I don't…AAHH!" She started to explain.

A sickening CRACK echoed through the room. "Oh no. No! Poppy!" Carlisle yelled.

"What is it?" Severus asked.

"Her spine. Something's wrong. Hermione, stay awake honey." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, I…I can't feel…my legs." Hermione sobbed.

"What happened!" Poppy cried as she, Edward and Heidi burst into the room.

"I…I don't know. I heard her spine crack and now she…she can't feel her legs." Carlisle stated.

"Edward." Hermione whispered.

Edward sat beside her. "Yes."

Hermione grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach. "Lar…Larensmee. Is…is she…alright?"

Edward closed his eyes and listened. A second later they snapped open. "Poppy we need to get Larensmee out…"

"NO! SHE CAN'T BREATHE!" Hermione screamed.

"Severus, bring my emergency kit. NOW!" Poppy ordered.

Carlisle clutched Hermione's hand as she screamed again. "Just hold on honey. You have to be strong."

Rosalie leaned close to his ear so Hermione wouldn't hear. "She's fading. Her heartbeat is sporadic."

"I know. In my bag you'll find a syringe in a black box. Bring it now." Carlisle nodded.

"Car…Carlisle." Hermione gasped.

"I'm here love."

"I…I love you."

"Sshh. I love you too. Just hang on a little longer."

"I…I can't."

Severus and Rosalie came back just as the monitor tracking Hermione's heart rate flat lined. Poppy immediately went to work with Severus helping. Carlisle grabbed the syringe from the box.

"Hurry Poppy, I only have moments to do this." Carlisle hissed.

"One more second." Poppy nodded.

A second later the cry of Larensmee Abigail Cullen filled the room. Once Carlisle heard that beautiful sound, he plunged the syringe into Hermione's heart. He only hope it wasn't too late and this would work.

T.B.C


	16. Chapter 16 Volterra

**Love Is Eternal**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. They belong to the ever talented J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. This is for fun only not prophet.

**Summary: **Hermione has been hiding a secret. Now a threat arises that forces her to leave England to protect that secret. Severus is sent with her and now they have to work together to save more innocent lives. Will Hermione loose those she loves most or will she loose her sanity? R/R

**Chapter 16- Volterra**

Hermione blinked rapidly. A moment later she found herself on her feet in a crouch. "What the hell?"

"Calm down Hermione. Take it easy." Carlisle said softly from behind Emmett, Jasper and Edward.

"What happened? How did I move that fast?" Hermione demanded, standing up straight.

"Your heart stopped. I injected you with a syringe of my venom. You've been out for two days." Carlisle explained.

It all came rushing back to her. The last thing she remembered hearing was the cry of her daughter. Then there were the flames. Somehow she had forced herself to remain still during her transformation. She recalled hearing voices periodically, mainly Carlisle's.

He had pleaded with her to come back to them. He talked of how beautiful Larensmee was. She had Hermione's eyes, but his hair. His voice had helped her through the unseen flames that consumed her body.

"I remember now. Larensmee! Is she alright? Can I see her?" Hermione gasped.

"She's fine, she's in the bedroom sleeping. I…I don't think you should see her yet." Carlisle answered carefully.

"What! Why the hell…oohh! Right, I should probably feed first huh?" Hermione nodded in understanding, turning to the window.

"Amazing." Jasper breathed.

"What?" Hermione asked, facing him.

"You. Normally with a newborn there is an uncontrollable lust for blood. You however are in complete control of that and your emotions. I've never seen or FELT anything like it." He answered.

Hermione shrugged and giggled. "Well, I'm not typical. So, who's coming hunting with me?"

Emmett and Carlisle went with her. Hermione shocked them even more when she took down a large mountain lion. Well, that and she completely ignored the four hikers that were thirty feet away.

"Whoa. Did…did you even smell those hikers?" Emmett gasped.

"Sure, but they didn't smell tasty to me. The lion though did." Hermione shrugged.

"You truly are amazing my love." Carlisle smiled as he pulled her into his arms.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him, careful of her newly acquired strength. "Oh that's not all that's different about me. Watch this."

With a flick of her wrist, the carcass of her meal vanished. "Holy shit! She still has her magic! That's…how is that possible?" Emmett cried.

"I don't know. Nothing about her transformation is normal." Carlisle wondered.

"As fun as this was, can I go home and see our daughter now?" Hermione asked.

Carlisle laughed. "Yes. Let's go see our daughter.

* * *

It had been a week since Larensmee's birth and Hermione's transformation. Everyone was shocked at how fast she took to being a vampire. Looking at her and watching her hunt, one would think she was centuries old instead of only a week old.

"All I can guess is that the same thing that blocked our gifts, and still blocks them, has allowed her to adapt this rapidly." Felix theorized.

"I agree, but how does that explain me STILL having my magic?" Hermione said as she fed Larensmee.

"No idea. I'm still worried about the other Volturi though." Heidi sighed.

Hermione placed Larensmee against her shoulder to burp her. "Well don't Heidi. I already have a plan for them."

This peeked everyone's interest. "Oh? What's that Hermione?" Severus asked.

After burping her daughter and rocking her to sleep, Hermione placed the sleeping baby in the bassinet then answered. "Simple. I'll take the fight to Volterra. Now don't start!"

The uproar than began quickly died. "You can't be serious love." Carlisle objected.

"Oh I am. I'm leaving tomorrow night. It's time **I** end this. They will not hurt Larensmee or our family Carlisle. Trust me on this, after I'm done with them they won't bother us ever again." Hermione replied as she took her husband's face in her hands.

Carlisle sighed. He knew, like everyone else in the room, there was no changing her mind. "Alright my dear. I don't like it but I know I can't stop you. Just be careful, alright?"

Hermione smiled. "I will be my dearest husband. I will be."

* * *

Aro stood at the window looking down on Volterra. The sun had just gone down and the lights of the city were glowing. He was frustrated. Yes he knew Hermione had been turned as well as given birth. However his spy had reported that Hermione Cullen was no longer in Forks.

"Aro."

"Any sign of her Jane?" Aro demanded, turning to face her and Alec.

"No. There's no sign of her." Jane growled.

"I checked London, and Hogwarts and no one has seen or heard from her either." Alec added.

"Then where is she?" Marcus asked angrily.

All the Volturi spun when the doors of the chamber burst open. They just stared as Hermione walked into the room. Right away they sensed the power radiating from her. "Looking for me Aro?"

Aro slowly approached her. "Well, I see you joined our world. However, you and Carlisle must face judgment for your transgression."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Is that so Aro? What exactly is our transgression?"

"Your child. You both know our laws concerning this matter." Demetri answered.

"Our daughter is not one of those children. She is human. BLOOD flows through her veins and she will age as a human." Hermione stated.

"Ah but she has traits of a vampire does she not?" Marcus questioned.

"Yes she will have the speed, hearing, strength and sight of her father, but will not stand out. My family and I will teach her to hide those gifts around humans." Hermione argued.

Jane snarled. "That still does not change facts your child belongs to us."

Hermione's eyes flashed angrily. She snapped her fingers. The Volturi hissed and froze as flames erupted around them. One move and they would all become kindling. They also couldn't leap away because of how Hermione had the flames.

"Now, you listen to me you sons of bitches. Carlisle and I have broken no rules or laws. This is your first, last, and ONLY warning. If any of you or your guards come anywhere NEAR Forks, or Washington for that matter, I will come after you.

"You will leave my family alone. That includes those in England, especially Hogwarts. Even after we move on you will stay away from the Quileute tribe and my Uncle Charlie. Is that clear?" Hermione instructed.

"How…how do you…still have your magic? This…this is impossible." Aro stuttered.

"I'm unique. Now answer me. Do. We. Have. A. Deal?" Hermione demanded.

"Yes. The Volturi will never come near you, your family, human or otherwise; the Quileute tribe or Hogwarts ever again." Aro vowed.

Instantly Hermione vanished the flames. "Then our business is done. Have a nice life gentlemen, Jane." Hermione nodded before apparating away.

Hermione sighed as she relaxed into her seat on the plane bound for home. In twelve hours and twenty six minutes she would be landing in Seattle. _'Finally my family and I can live our lives.'_ She thought as she closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.

T.B.C


	17. Epilogue

**Love Is Eternal**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. They belong to the ever talented J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. This is for fun only not prophet.

**Summary: **Hermione has been hiding a secret. Now a threat arises that forces her to leave England to protect that secret. Severus is sent with her and now they have to work together to save more innocent lives. Will Hermione loose those she loves most or will she loose her sanity? R/R

**Epilogue**

"Mom, do I have to do this? I mean I've already graduated high school what…six or seven times now?" Larensmee Cullen grumbled as she sat at the kitchen table.

"It's only been five missy and yes you have to do this. Now eat your breakfast." Hermione laughed.

It had been one hundred and fifty six years since Larensmee was born. There was another side effect Larensmee had from being half human half vampire. At the age of twenty six, she became immortal; hence for the last one hundred thirty years she had graduated high school and college five times.

Life was good for the Cullens. Felix and Heidi were now vegetarians and most of the time lived with them. A surprising change happened when Larensmee was five; Heidi turned Severus. The two were married after his first year.

"Come on Lari, we'll be late." Edward said as he and Bella came downstairs dressed for school.

"Grrr. Why are you two always so excited to start a new school?" Larensmee growled.

Bella giggled. "Because it's fun to reinvent yourself each time."

Larensmee just rolled her eyes. "Come on love, it's not so bad." Felix smiled.

"I guess not. Okay, let's get this over with." She sighed, grabbing her backpack.

Another change had been when Felix and Larensmee who got married on her twenty fourth birthday. Thanks to Hermione still having her magic, they were able to not only stay in places longer, but also blend in better.

She was able to cast glamours on them so they didn't glitter in the sunlight as well as make them appear to age. This made life easy for the Cullen and Snape families. Hermione waved as the "kids" left for school. She sighed as Carlisle slid his arms around her waist.

"Aren't you going to be late Dr. Cullen?"

"Nope. I took the day off."

"Oh did you now?" She grinned wickedly as she turned in his arms.

"Yes ma'am I did. We have the house to ourselves for a change. Severus and Heidi are at work and the kids and Felix are at school." He smirked.

"Mmm. Whatever will we do with ourselves?" She asked huskily.

"I know what we will do." He growled.

Hermione laughed as he scooped her into his arms and dashed upstairs. Yes life was good. The Volturi were no longer a concern and their family was safe, happy and together. What else could they ask for.

**THE END!**


End file.
